From Water to Fire: Steam
by LadyBuhg
Summary: Katara and Zuko's parents arrange a marriage for the two young teens. What happenes when Zuko doesn't have a choice but to leave Mai and Katara doesn't have a choice but to leave her home? Completly Zutara. First story! R&R please! M in later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**I do not own**

**READ!**

**This fic is based as if Ozai was the good one in all this and He's the one to stop the war. I know that that's totally OC, but I'm still going to try and make him stern, stubborn, and at some points kind of mean. But I really do think Ozai would be a good guy if he wasn't poisoned with the love of power. And if he was a true horrible man, he probably would have killed Ursa because of she did. In the actual Avatar; what she did was weak to him...probably very weak. I also think he loved Ursa very much and she loved him. True love conquers all, right? So, here Ursa talked Ozai into stopping the war before he was even Fire lord. Azulon is dead. :] So, because the war is over there's still trouble between the nations and everything. Uh... everyone would be their usual ages. :] Oh, and Kya is alive! Oh goodies! :] :]**

**Oh, and please excuse my punctuation and spelling. I try, really I do. I never have really understood punctuation because it's always like "the comma goes here, but not here." "how? that's the same thing?" "because this is that and that is this." ".....what?" and then there's this: ; ... what the buck is that?**

**I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

Our young water bender seemed to be in her own world and so at peace with her self and everything around her when she was water bending. Because of this, her father hated interrupting her.

"Uh," Hakoda started. "Katara?" He asked taking a step towards her. She sighed and dropped the water. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Yes?" Hakoda smiled back at his daughter.

"I've received a letter from Fire Lord Ozai," He was nervous about telling his daughter the contents of it. He knew how she felt about the Fire Nation so, he decided to change a few things. "He wants to come to the Palace and make a peace treaty with him. There's going to be a festival and I hear the Fire Nation is actually quite a beautiful land. I think you would enjoy it there."

"Dad, how could a place so evil be beatiful? Your making it sound like we'll be living there!"

'We won't.' the Chief thought in his mind. "Katara, don't talk like that. You won't peace in the world, right?"

"Of course!" She said with a passion.

"Then you'll come with us." He said resting his hands on her shoulders assuring her it was alright. She sighed and thought for a second. She was trying to find any kind of reason for her not to go.

"Why would I be needed? I'm not signing anything, you are." She said pointing the fact out to him.

"To be there for me!" Katara sighed again. There really was no winning with this.

"Okay, but only for you...and your sure this will help?"

"Yes."

"Okay, for you and the world." They both smiled at each other.

Hakoda led his daughter back the village so they all could pack. Katara packed her favorite blanket and some light clothes since she knew it would be a lot hotter there. She wasn't happy about this and it took her a while to pack even though it was only a couple of things. The ship would arrive sometimes the next day and Katara wanted to be well rested so she wouldn't be crabby when she met the royals so she went to bed pretty early.

* * *

The ship arrived pretty early and the family had breakfast on the ship. Hakoda was impressed that the chefs made them a traditional water tribe meal. They arrived at the Fire Nation in about mid-day. They were greeted by soldiers and escorted to the palace by them.

Ozai and Ursa were standing in front of the doors of the palace.

"Hello, Hakoda." Ozai greeted shaking hands with the chief. "Afternoon, Mrs. Kya." He said doing the same with her.

"Nice meeting you," Ursa said taking her turn with the greetings. "Nice meeting you, too," She said smiling at Kya. "And you two." Ursa greeted Sokka and Katara.

"Prince Zuko and Princess Azula are attending school now so, you'll be able to meet them at dinner." Ozai assured the family, mostly Hakoda.

Ozai turned and opened the palace doors allowing the family into his home. Katara and Sokka's eyes roamed around trying to look at every inch of this beautiful building. Some of the pillars had carvings of dragons and trees and waterfalls on them. The walls were painted a deep red boarded with a shimmering gold.

A servant came and mumbled something to Ozai. Shaking his head his said to the family:

"Ching will show you around while I speak with your father, alright?" The kids nodded without really paying attenchen. Kya smiled at thier awe from the palace and followed Ching.

Ozai led Hakoda into his office and the two seated in front of the other.

"Does Prince Zuko know?" Hakoda asked.

"No, I haven't had the chance to tell him. Have you told Katara?"

"No. If I would have, she wouldn't of have came. I'm sorry to say this, but she isn't very happy about the Fire Nations past. Ozai lowered his head, ashamed of what his fathers had done.

"I don't know how Zuko will take it. He has a girlfriend, Mai, but...I personally don't think her father is..trustworthy."

"What?"

"Mai is the daughter of a nobleman. I've met her father before and I can see in him that he wants power. No matter how much he triesto hide it. Sometimes I don't know if he knows he's so hungry for power, but he is. And I'm afraid that if his daughter was to have a ranking such as a princess and friend to my daughter, he would take advantage of it."

"Ah, I see. Now why have you chosein my daughter?"

"Because I can tell she has strong blood in her veins. Even just hearing about her through our letters, I can tell she would do anything for peace in this earth. I'm trying and I will need your help and hers. I will need all the help I can get."

"Yes, I was thinking that we could try and get her to understand that you are not your fathers and that you want the same thing for this earth as she does. But, I have to warn you, she is stubborn." The men continued to talk about the nations and their hopes for the future, their kids, and lives. They chatted for a while.

* * *

"Wow, dad was right, this place is amazing!" Katara told her brother. He nodded in agreement. Katara walked over to a portrait of a woman in a red dress that fanned out ever so slightly at the bottom. She had her hair up in a normal pony tail. She stood with her arms crossed downwards with her palms up, fire erupting from them.

"She's so pretty." Katara said

"Ah, yes, she was." Ching said walking up beside Katara.

"Who is she?" Katara asked.

"Fire Lady Ilah. She was Fire Lord Azulon's wife. Fire Lord Ozai's mother." He told her.

"Did you know her?"

"Nah, I'm way too young."

* * *

After hours of roaming around the palace they were finally told it was time for dinner. Everyone took their seats and Princess Azula and Prince Zuko joined them not long after.

Everyone greeted eachother and began to eat.

"This mean is lighter in spices, but it still might be a little hot." Ursa warned. "So, Zuko, how was school?" She asked before taking a sip from her wine.

"Fine." He stated flatly as always.

"Azula?" She asked.

"Fine." The same answers every single day.

"What did you learn?" Ozai asked.

"Fire bending, math, history, language, it's the same. Everyday." Azula stated in a bored tone.

"So I've noticed." There was silence at the table. The meal was finished actually pretty quickly and Ozai had Ching show the family their rooms.

Ozai pulled Zuko to the side before he left for his room.

"Zuko, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay," He said in a confused voice. His father usually only talked to him when he was teaching him things about being fire lord...which is usually only on middle day of the week.

"You know Katara?"

"Yes, I met her at dinner. You were there."

"Well, you also know how I've arranged a peace treaty with her father?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have also arranged something for you....and his daughter."

"And what's that?"

"Marriage." Zuko's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"What?!" He screeched.

"Zuko, it's for you nation and the world!"

"No! I will not marry a girl I don't even know! A girl I don't love!" Zuko barked out.

"Well, not now, but you will marry her!" Ozai barked back.

"Why isn't the treaty enough?!"

"Because the Earth Kingdom thinks it's just a piece of paper with a signature on it. If you marry her; they'll know I mean business!"

"Well I don't give a beaver-lion dam about what the Earth Kingdom thinks." Zuko said crossing his arms.

"Don't you care about your nation, Prince Zuko? Don't you care about the future of the world? A Fire Lord must be willing to do anything for his country, no matter what the cost."

"Well maybe I don't want to be Fire Lord!"

"Zuko! Shame on you, it's in your blood!" Ozai snarled. Zuko was really beginning to anger the fire lord.

"It's in Azula's, too. She can become Fire Lord! She wants it more than I do."

"She can't become Fire Lord. She's not first born."

"Well, neither are you and your fire lord! If Uncle Iroh can reassign, than so can I!"

"With persmission from the current fire lord, Zuko!"

"Azulon never said you could become fire lord and you are!"

"Because your uncle is fool, Zuko! He left his nation for a tea shop in Ba Sing Se! Do you want that for yourself Zuko!? Do you really want that!? Think of your nations future, YOUR future, Zuko."

"I do! And I see my future with Mai in it! Not some water tribe girl, _Dad_."

"I don't trust her father, Zuko." Ozai calmed down, speaking in a soft tone.

"What?"

"Her father, Zuko. I'm afraid that if she marries you, he'll use her title for the wrong reasons, for power that isn't his."

"Don't talk about her father like th-"

"You know it, Zuko! You know he will! All those times I've caught him in my office in my papers in my files! Trying to know things he shouldn't!" Zuko sighed and looked out a near by window.

"I love Mai." He whispered.

"I understand that, boy. But Katara is a nice girl and I'm not saying you have to marry her now, but later. She'll be staying here so then the marriage won't seem so forced. Give her a chance. If she's willing to do this, why arn't you?"

"I-I'll sleep on it."

"Good."

* * *

**uh. I guess I'll end it here. There was SO much dialouge! I know, but they were arguing and it wasn't like they were really fighting fighting so I didn't really know what to put. The next chapter is the festival...and Hakoda telling Katara about th marriage and as you saw/read eariler, she's a little easier than Zuko. So, the next chapter shouldn't have as much dialogue in this one. **

**PLEASE tell me what you think and give me tips, whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**I do not own**

**I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

Zuko woke up hating the world. He hated knowing that today he was going to have to tell Mai about his fathers plans. He hated knowing that he was going to have marry a girl he barley knew; a girl he didn't love.

He got out of bed and put a red shirt on and plain black robe over it and he was already wearing black pants.

"Prince Zuko," A servant called to him. "Mai is here to see you."

"Oh goodie," Zuko mumbled under his breath. He walked up to her. It was perfect, just perfect. She was standing just the right way in front of a window and light hit her dark eyes in the right way to make them shine and twinkle.

"Mai," He whispered, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned into him putting her arms lightly around his neck. "I love you," He told her nuzzling her.

"I love you, too. Zuko, whats wrong?" She asked backing up.

"We can't see eachother anymore."

"What? Why?" She asked backing up a few more steps.

"My father,"

"What about him?" She snapped.

"He's arranged a marriage for me." He said stepping towards her.

"What? But he knows about us! Why would he do something like that?"

"He says it's to better the world." Zuko mumbled, looking down.

"So the world would be better if we didn't see each other? Or your world?" She snarled.

"What? No, Mai-" Zuko tried to wrap his arms around her again, but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me, Zuko!" She huffed and turned away. Zuko shook his head and turned to go to breakfast.

His parents and Katara's family was already there. He sat at usual spot and looked down at his food.

The parents were aware of what had happened, but the kids weren't. Ozai sighed when Zuko stood up and left in a huff. Zuko left and walked out to the garden. He sat underneath the willow tree and watched the turtle-ducks swim. He sighed and put his head against the tree's trunk. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He didn't know what do. He was going to have marry someone he didn't know, he didn't love and she was going to have to bare his children. She would be in his bed. A girl he didn't love would be in his bed. Someone he wasn't interested in. Someone he didn't want to be interested in would be in his bed.

He tried to think of good things about this, but there were none.

Zuko almost jumped when he felt a hand press against his shoulders. He looked over his shoulder and saw that it was his mother. She smiled lightly and looked down at him. She sat next to him and wrapped her arm around him.

"Oh, Zuko, I know it's hard, but your father and I were arranged too and we're in love." Zuko shook his head and closed his eyes. "I also understand how it feels when you loose your first love...even by force." She paused. "You know before your father, I was madly in love with a lieutenant. I loved him very much, but he was killed in the war." Zuko opened his eyes and looked up towards his mother.

"Really?"

"Yes." She sighed. "At least maybe you'll see Mai again."

"It won't be the same. I'll be married."

"And so will she, maybe."

"What?"

"Your father won't be inviting her or her family to the festival."

"I can't believe this." He huffed. Ursa rubbed his back and watched the turtle-ducks with him.

* * *

For the Festival Zuko dressed in some of his best silk robes. They were black with gold edging. He wore black boots and put his hair up in a bun and he wore the fire prince crown since this was a special occasion.

----

Katara wore her best Water Tribe dress. It looked a lot like Yue's dress as a spirit **1 **but the arms weren't as large and it didn't have the white wrap at the bottom like Yue's did. It was a beautiful blue color and it complemented a lot of Katara's curves.

A knock at the door startled Katara. "Yes?" Her voice almost quivered.

"It's me, Katara." Kya said behind the door.

"Oh, yeah. Come in." Katara said turning her head so she could see her hair in the mirror.

"You look lovely, darling." Kya smiled. She was wearing a blue dress with a water tribe symbol Jewel where the spaghetti straps met in the middle of the front of the shirt.

"Thanks. Should I do my hair different?"

"No," Kya sat down on the edge of Katara's bed. "Uh, Katara,"

"Yes?"

"There's something your father and I have been meaning to tell you." Kya started as Hakoda walked in.

"What?" Katara asked turning around to face them.

"Um...we'll be staying here a little longer than expected."

"Why?"

"Um..well Ursa and I are friends and Ozai and your father are friends and good friends need to spend some time with each other." Kya smiled awkwardly. Hakoda sighed.

"We need you to do more than just be there for me when I sign the peace treaty..." Hakoda took in a deep breath. "You'll be marrying Prince Zuko." Katara's eyes got wide and her breath got caught in her throat. She didn't know what do or what to think. She shook her head.

"What?" She breathed out. She was angry and shocked and trying her hardest not to yell.

"It's for the world, Katara." Katara clinched her teeth and balled her fists. Her nails digging into her skin. She held her breath, but she couldn't take it anymore.

She didn't want to leave the Water Tribe in the first place and now she may not ever see it again!

"That's all your care about anymore!" She yelled. "You never give a damn about me or Sokka or mom! It's always the world this the world that! I'm really beginning to wonder if it's for the world, or you!" She pointed at him. "Do you not love me?" She asked now choking on tears. "Are you just trying to get rid of me?" She asked tears streaming down her face. She was so angry and hurt. She didn't know what to think at this point.

Hakoda shook his head and grabbed her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"No, Katara. I would never try to get rid of you. I love you very, very much. And I've been trying to change the world so much lately is because of you. I want it to be a better place for you. I want you grow up in a better place than I did. I want your kids to grow up in a better place than you did and an even better place than I did, Katara."

"I don't want to marry him. I don't even know him." She breathed out again trying not to cry.

"Well, the wedding would be about a couple of months from now. We don't want it to be so forced. Your mother, brother, and I will be staying here with for about a week and then we're going home."

"What? You can't just leave me here!" She protested.

"I have other duties Katara. Our tribe needs me." Katara backed away from him and shook her head, looking away from him. Kya got up and put a hand on her husbands shoulder.

"Go prepare for the signing, I'll talk to her." Hakoda looked down and nodded. He turned and left.

"Katara, sweetheart, I know this is hard, but look at the bright side."

"What bright side?" Katara huffed looking away and crossing her arms.

"You get to live in a palace! And since you don't come here often, just about every day is an opportunity to learn. You said you want to know more things, here's your chance. The palace has an amazing library and great water scapes for your water bending." Katara sighed and looked up at her mother. That did seem kind of nice. "And...Prince Zuko isn't the worst looking guy, now is he?"

"Mom!" Katara and her mother laughed. Katara smiled and almost blushed. Zuko was good looking.

"Alright, now. Do you feel better about it?"

"Yeah,"

"Good, now lets go meet up with your father and brother."

* * *

Ozai and his family stood to the right of a table and Hakoda and his family stood to the left. An old man stood behind it. Hundreds maybe even thousands stood in front of the statium eager for peace.

"Today is the day two lands become one!" The man shouted. The crowed cheered after. "The day when water and fire become one!" Again the crowed cheered. "The day peace reigns over our lands!" Cheering. "The day Yin and Yang..." He paused. "Are proud!" The crowed cheered louder than ever. "Great Agni! Tui and La!" He called the spirits. "Fire Lord Ozai and Water Chief Hakoda," He said dipping one brush in red ink and the other in blue. "Wish peace amongst their lands," He crossed his arms handing Hakoda the red ink and Ozai the blue ink. "And in signing this, may their wish be granted." Hakoda and Ozai signed their names on the peace treaty and then turned to each other and shook hands.

Ozai smiled and put a hand out towards his people and land, presenting them to Hakoda as _their _people and_ their_ land.

Fire works of all colors exploded and music began to play. People began to spread out and go on about the festival.

"So, uh," Ozai started. "Have you told Katara?"

"Yes, she freaked out, but she's okay now." Hakoda smiled assuring Ozai. Ozai nodded and headed toward a food stand.

----

Ursa and Kya smiled and laughed when they looked at their boys all going for the same thing. Food.

"So, how did Katara take it?" Ursa asked looking over at Kya.

"I think she handled it pretty well."

* * *

At the end of the festival fire benders were supposed to dance with the water benders (if they could find any, not many came with Hakoda) to symbolize the eternal dance of Yin and Yang. Fire and Water.

Ozai danced with Kya and Hakoda danced with Ursa. Azula didn't dance at all and Zuko ended up finding Katara. Sokka found a nice Fire Nation girl.

"Your people seemed pretty pleased with the peace treaty." Katara said trying to make conversation. She didn't have very good feelings towards Zuko and she could feel the awkwardness and maybe even a little tension between them.

"Yes, the Fire Nation has also suffered from the war, you know."

"How? No one was able to attack you." Katara held her tongue and tried not to yell at him.

"Money was used on war ships and other things. Since money wasn't being used on trade, we barley had anything for our people to buy and if they don't have anything to buy, the stores don't make any money and if the stores don't make any money, employee's don't make any money and if employee's don't make any money, they can't buy anything and the cycle continues. So, our people end up loosing all of their jobs and can barley feed their families. It pisses people off."

"Oh," Katara sighed out. Her hands rested on his shoulders and his hands were on her waist. She looked down, watching their feet. They were dancing with small, slow steps in a circular motion. Watching made her dizzy and she shook her head looked back up. She looked up at him saw his eyes. His amber eyes her beautiful to her. She looked and saw the reflections of the fire works and turned around to watch them.

"Have you ever seen fire works?" Zuko asked.

"In books." She almost gasped out. Her mother was right. This land was full of things that she always wanted to see and not just in books. This land seemed to take things from the books and make them real and make them even more beautiful than she could ever imagine.

She hoped to see the wild flowers she read about and taste the foods and feel the silks. She wished she could see a dragon, but she knew they were extinct. She wanted to collect the sea shells the south pole didn't have and the gems. She looked up and saw the Palace. She noticed just how beautiful it really was and that was going to be her home. She was going to be able to live in this beautiful land. She was going to be able to wear the dresses and jewels she always dreamed of.

_"Blessings come in whispers, so you must always listen closely." _She remembered her mother telling her. And now she heard it. This place was a dream come true. This place was a blessing. Now she heard it loud and clear. From all the dreams she had of some prince sweeping her off her feet and taking her to some enchanted land. This was it. This was her dream, but it was reality.

"Katara," Zuko inturrupted. This...this PISSED HER OFF. She was having a blessed SPIRITAL MOMENT and he just RUINED it. She took a deep breath and turned around slowly.

"Yes?" She asked through clinched teeth, trying to sound okay.

"Uh...I think you know as much as I do about the...arrangement." Katara gasped. He interrupted her realization for THAT!? She balled her fists...again and held her breath. "Are you okay?" He asked. No, she wasn't okay. She wanted to KILL him then. But, her good side calmed her left side.

_It's okay, it's okay, he didn't know...don't hurt him, Oh, Tui, do NOT let her hurt him. Please please please._

_Are you kidding me? Sock him one right in the nose! Go on! It's okay, I won't tell._

"Yeah," She gasped out.

"Should...should we talk about it?"

"I don't know right now, Zuko!" She huffed and stormed off.

"Women!" Zuko threw his arms up in the air and turned to leave for the palace.

* * *

"So, how did your dance go, Katara?" Kya asked. The two girls were sitting on Katara's bed.

"Mom! Oh my goodness. You know how I've always dreamed of becoming a princess and having countless jewels and fancy dresses?"

"Yes."

"Well, I realized that this my chance. This my dream come true!"

"Thats good, dear."

"Oh! But then Zuko! Zuko just HAD to ruin it!"

"What? How?"

"He brought up the whole arrangement thing!" Kya busted out laughing. "How is that funny? That's not funny! I was SO pissed! MOM!" Katara whined.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear. But how would he know?"

"Yeah, I know." Katara calmed.

"Well, dear. I'm going to head off to bed. See you in the morning." Kya said before kissing her daughter on the forehead and getting up.

"Kay,"

"Oh," Kya said before leaving. "I would like for you to spend more time with Ursa and Zuko."

"Why Ursa?"

"She's nice and she'd be there for you when I'm not."

Katara nodded and sighed. She plopped down onto her back after she herd her mother close the door. She noticed how she yelled at Zuko earlier and she knew she would have to appolgize. She'd do it tomorrow, she planned. Today was long and shocking. She was tired and these beds just seemed to knock you out rather you were tired or not.

* * *

**Oh my goodness, guys! Thanks for all the favs and alerts. Just wish you'd reply a little more. I want to know what you guys think and what you guys want for the future. Next chapter will be more Zutara and Ozai gets on to Azula! Did you read that? Yeah, he gets PISSED! Ha!**

**Ugh, I tired not to put in so much dialouge, but...it's harder than I thought. :/ BUT next chapter is Zutara and that makes it all better, right?...right?**

**oh, 1. I know that they don't know who Yue is, but thats what Katara's dress looks like. **

**! Could that Fire Nation girl be Ty Lee?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**I do not own**

**I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

Katara woke up with her door wide open. She remembered her mother closing it. She sat up and saw the fire princess leaning against the door way with her arms crossed.

"So," She started with a grin. "Your my brothers new _mistress_," Katara titled her head to left. Uh, no?

"What?" Katara asked.

"That's right. You'll be serving as his concubine," Katara was shocked at how much the words coming out of the princess' mouth were really hurting her. "You'll have to do what he says when he wants it and where he wants it." Princess Azula said standing straight and putting her hands on her hips. Tears were starting to form in Katara's eyes. She was already stressed enough and now she was being she was going to be _used_. It hurt her feelings and at the same time scared her.

"Azula!" Ozai barked. Azula gasped and spun around to face her father. "How dare you." He growled. "How dare you speak to her like that! How dare you speak to a fellow princess with such words. Shame!"

"I was just telling her the truth."

"No, you little liar!" Ozai didn't know what to do. He was so angry. He could feel the fire beating at his palms, begging to be let out. "You," He started. "You...you go to your room right now, young lady! And you wait there! It's time we had a talk!" He said turning and pointing down the hall.

"Yes." Azula said beginning to make her way down the long way.

"Yes, what?!"

"Yes, your highness." Azula said in a soft voice, walking slow.

"What'd she do this time?" Zuko asked walking up behind his father.

"Shut up, Zuko." Azula turned towards him.

"Yes, _Asura_." Zuko teased leaning against the wall. Azula gasped leaving her jaw dropped.

"Azula!" Ozai warned. Azula glanced at him before leaving for her room.

"Zuko, comfort Katara. I need to talk with your sister."

"What? You were suposed t-"

"Not now, Zuko! Later." Ozai gave him a look before he turned for Azula's room. Zuko sighed and pushed himself off the wall. He turned and looked into Katara's bed room. She was sitting there, clinching the sheets trying not to cry. Zuko walked in and sat at the end of the bed facing her. He sighed and thought about what to say.

There was an awkwardness between them that Zuko didn't like. He didn't like it all.

"Uh, Azula...has some issues." He paused to think. "She lies...a lot." Katara nodded her head. "What did she say exactly?"

Katara blew a strand of stray hair from her face and hugged her self, bringing her knees up to her chest. "She said that was I was to serve as your....mistress." Zuko gasped and was taking aback.

"No, no, no. It's not like that. It's not like that at _all_." Zuko shook his head. "The only reason we're getting married so that the Earth Kingdom thinks that even though we're total opposites, we still fell in love and that there really is peace."

"Yeah," Katara said nodding her head. "I know."

Silence over came the two. There wasn't much to talk about. Okay, there was, but neither of them really wanted to make conversation right now. Katara sighed and remembered about yesterday.

"I'm sorry about the way I yelled at you yesterday." She said circling her thumbs.

"That's fine."

"Zuko," Ozai called appearing in the door way.

"Well, hope you feel better." Zuko said to her before following Ozai.

Katara sighed and laid back down. Her head hurt from all the frustration and those pillows were so soft. Everything about these beds were soft. The top blanket was filled with llama-sheep wool and the bottom sheet was made from glow-spider silk. Finest in the world. She curled up under the covers and fell back asleep.

* * *

"Katara," Kya called. "Katara? You've been sleeping all day. At least get up for lunch." Katara rolled over onto her back and looked up at her mother. Kya smiled and gently placed a hand on her daughters shoulder. "Azula is at practice, so you won't have to worry about running into her." Katara sat up and hugged her mom.

"You get dressed. I'll see you there." Kya said softly. Katara nodded and got out of bed. She grabbed a maroon colored robe and put it over her night clothes. She wasn't in the mood to get all dressed up. Her hair looked fine, in it's usual braid and she was satisfied with the way she looked so, she made her way towards the dinning room.

The meal was nice, but silent. At home there was always a conversation going. They always had something to talk about. Katara figured they would since Ozai was the Fire Lord and all, but she guess everything was handled privately.

After lunch Kya pulled Katara aside. "Your father and I are going to go walking around the Fire Nation and see what we can see before we go. I want you to spend some time with Ursa." Katara nodded and turned. Ursa was waiting with a sweet smile on her face. Kya turned and left with Hakoda. Katara and Ursa walked side by side.

They walked down numerous hallways before someone finally spoke. "I heard about what Azula did," Ursa spoke softly. "She's a lot like her grandfather, Azulon, but she also has a lot of her great-grandfather, Sozin in her."

----

"I can't believe what Azula said this morning." Zuko said, walking next to his father. They were both dressed in their royal robes and shoulder covers **1. **Zuko wore his hair up how Ozai usually did with the Fire Prince crown. The two men almost looked like twins.

"Ugh, please do not bring her up, Prince Zuko. I don't even want to think about that child." Ozai rolled his eyes at the thought of that girl.

"Who do you like more? Azula or me?" Zuko asked glancing up at his father.

"I'm...uh," He started. "I rather you be Fire Lord than she." He paused. "Because she's so much like Sozin, I worry that if anything were to happen to you and she became Fire Lord, she would restart the war. I've worked so hard and there's still so much more to do. She's weaker than you are, boy."

"What?" Zuko was shocked. Azula was a fire bending _prodigy. _How was he stronger...well, there was brute strength, but that was just about it. Zuko also didn't pay too well of attention in school, so she knew more than he did.

"You have more pride than she does, Zuko. She may have pride, but it's only in herself, not this nation. You understand that without this nation, you would not be who you are and your pride grows with this nation, not yourself. I've noticed how you don't see me as a higher person. You see me as your father. She sees me as a Fire Lord and at times, I think that's all she sees me as. You've never called me 'your lord', 'your highness', 'your magesty'. She let's me control her, not as a father, but as a ruler and...rulers can be taken away...but fathers....they can not."

"Mm." Zuko nodded.

----

Katara and Ursa were walking in silence when Ozai and Zuko walked by. Katara almost laughed at the way they looked so alike. Katara looked a lot like her mother and they couldn't pull that off. Ozai and Zuko had their hair the same way that day, both wearing almost identical robes they both had that jet black hair, almost the same face structure, but while Ozai had a goatee Zuko had a upside down triangle soul patch, but other than that small difference they both had those amber eyes. Those beautiful amber eyes.

Katara and Zuko locked eyes while they were walking past each other. It almost seemed like everything around the sped up and it was just them. Like, they were the only two in the hall...the only two in the world. Just for that second.

* * *

Katara and Ursa walked around the palace for hours that day. They didn't talk much, but they still enjoyed each others company and that was good enough. Ursa guided Katara through the halls back to the dinning room for dinner.

"Azula will be here," Ursa said quietly. Katara stopped.

"I don't think I'm very hungry." Katara said backing away from the door.

"Well, alright. But you can't hide from her forever." Ursa said before walking into the dinning room.

Katara turned and walked towards her bed room.

When she got there there was new Fire Nation clothes and jewelry. A note was on top of them.

_Katara,_

_Your father and I saw these while we were out_

_and we thought you would like them, so we _

_bought them for you._

_Love, _

_mom_

Katara smiled and put her new clothes away and her jewels in a box. If this was going to be her new room, she was happy she finally had something in it.

Katara sat down on her bed and looked around. To her right was a window with maroon colored drapes. Beside the right side of the drapes was a pink flowering plant. On the front wall was a wardrobe, which was probably empty. In front of it was a red rug that was also in front of the window and beside her bed. Directly in front of her was the door. To her left was her dresser vanity. Beside that was the door that led to her bathroom. The walls were plain red. Her bed had a canopy and was by far the largest bed she had ever seen.

It was an Earth Kingdom King (Californian King) with dark wood. The wood had dragons and temples and flowers carved out of it. The mattress sheets were black and so was the lowest blanket. The middle blanket was red and the one made from silk. The top one was a dark red with a kind of viney swirly design in maroon. This was the one stuffed lightly with wool. The pillows were also stuffed with wool, but stuffed just enough to be firm, but you still sunk into them a bit.

Katara got up and took her robe off and changed into a blue baby-doll her mom had picked out for her and some black pants. She undid her braid and hair loopies and decided she was going to take a nice long, hot bath in the morning.

She had been thinking about her home and how she was going to have live her forever a lot lately and the whole Azula thing wasn't helping. Her new things help a bit with her stress, but she figured a bath would make her feel a lot better.

She pulled the covers over legs and rested her hands in her lap. She wanted a book. She wanted to read. She wanted to learn.

She wasn't tired and she wanted to go look for a library, but she was in her sleep clothes and she didn't want to seem....disrespectful.

Right before she was about to lay down Azula showed up in her door way.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Azula said with her hands behind her back.

"It's okay." Katara said quietly. Azula nodded and turned around. Zuko walked in after she left.

"Hey," He said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Zuko took a few more steps before stopping.

"So, did you have fun with my mom today?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Um...I heard you liked to read." Katara nodded. "I can show you the library tomorrow if you would like."

"Yeah, that sounds nice. But I want to bathe in the morning, so maybe after lunch?"

"Sure. Sounds like a plan."

"Mm hm." She nodded again.

"Okay, well...sleep well." Zuko said before turning around and leaving, closing the door behind him.

----

He blew a strand of hair from his face and paced in front of his bed. He was getting frustrated. He want to see Mai. It seemed like he was making an effort to try, but she wansn't. He wanted to at least know if they were going to be married. If she would have to have his children. He sighed and changed into a pare of black pants. He took his hair down layed down on his bed.

He hoped tomorrow was going to be a better day. Tomorrow they would spend time together. Tomorrow he would try to have an actual conversation with her. Tomorrow he would try to get to know her. Oh, the plans for tomorrow.

* * *

**1. idk what else to call them, but they're those things that kind of ripple down their shoulders that they wear...idk how to explain it. :/**

**I imagine the baby-doll would like like this:**

**http:// www dot pink-addict dot com/images/pinkpinkbabydoll dot jpg**

**(make sure you take out the spaces and remove dot with .)**

**but in a sky blue.**

**http:// www dot thefurniture dot com/store/images/CZE/B40000/B40000_bed dot jpg**

**(same with that link)**

**that would be the bed set, but it would have the dragon carvings and things.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own**

**I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

Zuko woke up and rolled lazily from his bed. He got up and walked slowly to his dresser. He did not want to get up today. He felt drained and he hoped a nice breakfast would help that. He decided to take his time since he didn't have any plans until after lunch. He combed his hair back it put it into a bun. Slowly, he walked over to his armoire and pulled a normal Fire Nation outfit. After he put his boots on he made his way to the dinning room.

He looked at the food once and realized he wasn't hungry. Without bother to say a word to anyone he went in one of the dinning room and out the other. Great. He had absolutely nothing to do. He was still tired, but not tired enough. Plus he didn't want to go back to sleep because he had just got dressed. So, Zuko decided he'd go out to the town and walk around. He wasn't going to see Mai, so he wouldn't be getting into any trouble, right?

* * *

Katara woke up a couple hours after he did. She had plenty of energy. She noticed she slept a lot better on these beds than the ones at home. She got up and grabbed an outfit before going into her bathroom.

This was her first time really seeing it. She's seem some of it when the door was open, but she had always used the one near the dinning room. Her bathroom was spectacular compared to that one. She had a shower in the corner and to the right side of the shower was her bathtub. It was large and deep. She absolutely loved it. On the wall in front of the left side of the bathtub was a mirror covered wall with counters from corner to corner and two counter sinks. She placed her clothes on a small side table that was next to the tub and ran her water.

She grabbed a brush from one of the drawers and brushed through her hair. She turned in the mirror to see just how long it was. And it was long. She wanted to cut it, but at the same time she didn't. Her mother had cut her own hair before, but that was just a trim. Katara hoped she wouldn't have to really get her hair cut since it was water tribe hair and she would be living in the Fire Nation now.

Katara removed her shirt and wrappings. She decided that she would trade from her wrappings to actual bra's. She turned and looked at the one she had gotten yesterday. It was maroon with black lace trimmings. The under ware matched. At least the Fire Nation had cute things. She thought. She removed the rest of her clothes and stepped into her bath.

The water perfect. Steam floated around the tub. Katara reached over and grabbed a bottle labelled bath bubbles and she added some to her water. They gave off a sent she had never smelled before. It was beautiful though. The sent was pure and delicate.

-----

Once she was done she changed into her new clothes. The bra fit perfectly and she loved her new robe. It was a simple black, but it had baby blue trimming and a even lighter blue design that ran thin, swirly lines through out the robe. She looked at her hair had trouble deciding rather to wear it down or up. It it was down, it would bother her so, she decided to put it up in a normal pony tail. She put it up with a light blue ribbon to match the trimming on the robe.

----

By the time she was finally done it was only about an hour until lunch. Katara felt great. She had soaked in the water and the sent seemed to calm her. She decided to walk around the Palace.

* * *

Zuko came back about a couple minutes before lunch. He walked slowly to the dinning room.

* * *

"Miss Katara," A servant called. "Lunch is prepared." He told her. "May I escort you?"

"Sure." All this 'Miss Katara' and proper-ness was going to need some getting used to.

* * *

Lunch was a nice Beef Negimaki. As usual it was quick and silent.

After lunch Zuko and Katara met up.

"You ready to see the library?" Zuko asked.

"Mmhm." Katara nodded. She looked up at him. For some reason today he was looking really, really nice.

Zuko led her to library and Katara's jaw almost dropped when she saw the amount of books. It was row after row. Column after column of books.

"Where do I start?" Katara asked herself out loud.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Zuko asked putting his hands behind his back.

"Everything I don't." Katara decided to get a few books about the Fire Nation. She got one about the cuisine, one about the flowers, another she about the herbs, and one about the history. She stacked them on top of one another on a table and continued looking around. Zuko took a seat on the table and opened on of the books.

After a few minuets Katara came back with about five more books.

"You really like to read, don't you?" Zuko asked looking up at her.

"Well, at home all there really is to do go penguin sledding or water bending. So I picked up on reading, but I've already read most of the books there." She said setting her books down.

"Well, there's plenty to read here." He said slightly picking up the book from his lap. Katara nodded and pulled a book off the top of her stack and opened it, sitting down in a chair.

Again, silence came over the two teens.

"Prince Zuko," A servant called entering the library. "What flavor cake would you like at the ceremony?" He asked bowing on one knee.

"I don't care as long as it's not chocolate, carrot, or cheese."

"Yes, sir." He said getting up, bowing one last time, and leaving. Katara looked up at him with a questioning look.

"It's not the wedding," He said before looking back down at his book. "So, uh. How do you like it here?" He asked looking towards her.

"It's fine. Hotter than I'm used to, but it's very beautiful."

"Beatiful? Ha! Than you must not have seen the lower towns."

"What do you mean?"

"The war." Katrara nodded, understanding.

"So um...when is..the....uh." Katara couldn't say the word.

"I don't know the exact date yet. They haven't been telling me anything." Zuko said turning a page.

"Oh....so what ceramony was he asking about? If you don't mind me...asking."

"My seventeenth birthday is like a couple weeks from now."

"Oh." Katara said, interested.

"And the one person I wanted to spend it with I can't see anymore." He said sighing and closing the book.

"Why?" Katara asked joining him on top of the table.

"My...beacuse of this arrangement..I can't see my girlfriend anymore..well I guess ex now."

"Oh," Katara sighed out looking down.

"It's not your fault," He said giving her a weak smile. "She wasn't much of a girlfriend anyways," Now that he thought of it, she wasn't.

"Zuko!" She scolded.

"Well, she wasn't the nicest person and she was dull."

"Then why did you stay with her?"

"Well," he started leaning back, putting his arms behind him to prop himself up. "I don't know." He admitted. Katara looked at him. His hair was put up perfectly, his sleeves were cut short and she saw how muscular his arms were. His face was freshly shaved and his eyes seemed to glow. She bit her lip and continued looking at him. "Why are you starting at me like that?" Zuko asked.

"Hm? I wasn't staring." Katara said, snapping out of her "trance".

"Yeah, okay." He said sarcastically looking her in the eyes. She had beautiful deep blue eyes and he inched closer to her. She didn't pull back or push forward. He lowered his left arm to his elbow and he wrapped the lower part of his arm around her and got a little closer. Just before they were close enough Katara moved her arm, her elbow hitting the stack of books causing them to tip over and tumble onto the floor.

Zuko chuckled and got up to help her with the books.

He carried six of them and while she carried the other three. He guided her to her room and helped her put them up.

"Thanks." She said looking up at him.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Are you going to dinner?" She asked.

"Nah." He said. He had plenty of the beef Negimaki from lunch.

"Oh, well, thanks again." She said standing on her tipy toes and kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and nodded before turning to leave for dinner.

* * *

**:] The sent was vanilla :] An aphrodisiac :p Beef Negimaki is a Japanese meal of broiled strips of beef marinated in teriyaki sauce and rolled with scallions. :D mm yummy. **

**Ha! I had 10 "parahgraps" with no dialoge! **

**Please please please please PLEASE review!**

**Mmm...what should happen in the next chapter?**

**Oh, btw this is like the shortest chapter. Sorry :/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own**

**I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

Zuko paced in front of his bed. He kind of liked Katara, but at the same time he still longed for Mai. He thought that maybe if he knew Katara a little better he would like her more. But it was going to take for ever! He didn't want to seem odd and start asking her all kinds of questions and rambling about stupid things. They had like, absolutely nothing in common! The only thing was that they were being forced to marry each other. How can love be forced and still be true?

There was nothing to talk about. She was from the water tribe. Okay, how exciting is that? Not very. He guessed he talk about the book tomorrow. He sighed and sat down on his bed.

"Zuko," His mother knocked.

"Come in." He grumbled.

"What's wrong?" She asked sitting next to him.

"There's nothing to talk about." He said slumping.

"Well there must if your like this." She said rubbing his back.

"No, I mean between Katara and I." Zuko plopped backwards down onto his bed.

"Well, than take her to the beach tomorrow with Azula and Ty Lee."

"Mom," He whined sitting back up. "I don't want to go with them!"

"Oh, Zuko. It's important to spend time with your sister."

"But what about Katara? She won't want to go with Azula there." Zuko held back a smirk. He knew his mother wouldn't want Katara to have any kind discomfort.

"All the more reason for _you_to be around Katara."

"Fine." Ursa smiled and left his son to think. Zuko sighed and changed into his night ware.

* * *

Zuko woke up and put some plain red pants on and a shirt. If he was going to go to the beach he planned to be there all day. Zuko grabbed a towel and headed for Katara's room.

Just as he was about to knock Katara opened the door. She jumped and steped back.

"Hey," He chuckled. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach today."

"Um...sure...is it okay if my brother comes, too?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Zuko nodded knowing that Sokka would distracted Ty Lee.

Katara went back in and grabbed a bathing suit. It was a plain red one. The top looked like Azula's from when they went to Ember Island and the bottoms looked like regular swim suit bottoms.

Katara guided Zuko to Sokka's room and she asked her brother if he wanted to go to the beach and he agreed. He figured this would be a good chance to nail Zuko with all sorts of questions and to also meet some pretty girls. :]

"We're going to ride some Komodo-dragons down there so we get there quicker." Zuko told them.

"Kimono whats?" Sokka asked. Zuko shook his head and took them to the holds. Azula got her own, Ty Lee and Sokka shared, and so did Zuko and Katara.

* * *

Once they got to the beach Ty lee and Azula layed out while Zuko, Katara, and Sokka all headed for the water. It was pretty much like any other beach day. Spending hours in the water and minuets on the sand making stuff.

Around lunch time Azula left to go get something to eat and Ty Lee and Sokka went walking.

"So, you liking the beaches?" Zuko asked sitting down next to Katara.

"Mhm. Is it okay if I water bend?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." He said leaning back, using his elbows to prop himself up. Katara walked down into shallow water and started to bend. It was more of playing around than practicing. Not long after Zuko got up and joined her.

She thought this would fun and a chance to see what kind of fire bender he was. About half way through they had moved into deeper water and they were both getting a little more aggressive. Zuko noticed it was almost time for dinner and he was starving so he decided to end this. After she bent at him he shot one fire blast to confuse her and another to knocked her back. A wave caught her and took her to the shore while a bigger one knocked Zuko off his feet and threw him on top of her.

She laughed and pushed him up. "The sea got mad at you." Zuko hovered over her. Her hair had fallen out of the pony tail and now pooled around her. Her skin seemed to sparkle along with her eyes. While he looked her up and down she did the same to him. He brought his face down to hers, waiting for her to bring hers up. She looked up at him. She felt this was going too fast, but at the same time there was a lot of attraction between them. Before she brought hers up, her stomach growled. "Um." She breath out quietly looking to the side. "Can we get something to eat?"

Zuko chuckled at her and smiled. "Yes, we can get something to eat." He said pushing himself up and extending his hand out to help her up.

Zuko let Katara use is towel as a blanket so she was warm as he led her down the boardwalk.

"You want some fire flakes?" Katara shrugged. "Have you ever had fire flakes before?" Zuko asked looking over at her.

"Nope." She said shakeing her head.

"Oh," Zuko went up to the stand and ordered some extra easy ones for Katara and some extra hot ones for himself. "Here." He said hand hers to her. She smiled as a thanks and grabbed some. They didn't burn her tongue like some of the others food's and even some of the drinks did. They walked in silence back to the palace.

Zuko led Katara back up to her room. By that time they had both finished their fire flakes.

"Thanks for the fireflakes and walking me back up here." Katara said bringing his towel closer to her for warmth.

"Mhm." He nodded with a smiled. She smiled back and got on her tippy toes to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her and she noticed how warm he was. They had spent a day at the beach and the breeze from outside was chilling, but he was as warm as ever. She moved her hands from his back to his chest and snuggled against him taking in his warmth and he hugged her tighter. After a few seconds she stood down with her feet flat on the ground and she continued to stay with him.

She felt like she hardly knew him, but there wasn't much to know. He was Prince of the Fire Nation. Son of Fire Lord Ozai and Lady Ursa and brother of Princess Azula. But, she felt like there was more she wanted to know, but it seemed like they were only stupid questions. Like, what was was his favorite color, his favorite thing to do, his favorite place. Just little things. She knew there was an attraction there. A deep attraction, but it felt like it was only towards his looks and not his personality.

She figured he was a lot like his father. Stern, but careing. But what if there was more to him? She felt like there was, but she wasn't sure.

She gasped out of surprise when she felt him kiss her. He kissed her to the side of her lips and pulled back. She lifted up and he kissed her fully on her lips and she melted right into it. His lips were soft and warm. She kissed him back and put her arms around his shoulders. Now she felt like she knew what ever it was that she didn't know before.

They pulled apart a few seconds later. "Goodnight." Katara smiled up at him. He smiled back and kissed her one last time.

"G'night." He grinned and started to head for his room. Katara smiled and went into her room for a nice hot bath and a good nights rest.

* * *

Zuko woke up and headed straight for Katara's room despite his aching head. It was the only downside of the beach for him. Her family and friends only had about two days left and then they would head back to the water tribe. He didn't want to be the one to tell her because he didn't want her crying, but he noticed the more time he spent with Katara the less he thought about Mai...the less he _wanted _to think about Mai.

He opened her door slowly and quietly. She was still asleep in her bed, curled up under the covers with them pulled tightly under her chin. He didn't want to wake her up, but he had to. So, he sat down next to her gently shook her shoulder.

"Katara," He said. "Katara," He repeated a couple times more before her eyes fluttered open. "Hey." He smiled down at her.

"Hi." She mumbled while she stretched.

"Um, hate to tell you this, but your family is heading out soon."

"What?" Katara sat up. "Today?"

"No, not today. But probably tomorrow or the next day."

"Oh..." Katara whispered looking down at her hands in her lap. She wanted to cry then, but she didn't want to in front of Zuko. She had been lying to herself while she was here. Saying that her family wasn't going to leave and she would always have her mother and father around, but now that she heard that were in fact leaving hurt her and she didn't want to believe it.

"We can send ships down every few months or whenever. When you want to see them..." Katara huffed.

"Theres so much I'm going to have to get used to. The foods, the festivals, the clothes...and anything else you guys throw at me."

"If we're going to be married and you're going to be a princess of the Fire Nation, you will have to go see Li and Lo." Zuko said taking her hand in his to comfort her.

"Who?"

"My sister had to stay with them so she could learn certain things. I think the training is different for a princess than a prince, so I don't really know. They made me learn posture and manners and well speaking and what not, but I didn't really listen. I didn't care."

"Something _else_ I have to get used to."

"Oh, well," Zuko chuckled. "Good morning." He said taking her cheek in his hand and kissing her.

"I could get used to that easy." Katara smiled. She looked behind him and noticed no light coming from behind her window shade **1, **meaning it was much too early for her to up. "How early did you get me up?"

"The sun will rise soon. You have a perfect view from your window, if you ever open you shades." He pointed out.

"Well, it's too early for me to awake." She said laying back down. Zuko got up and pushed her curtains to the side. He turned to leave, but she put her arm out for him to join her. He smiled and crawled underneath the covers and laid next to her. "So, you always get up this early?" She asked running her hand up and down his muscular chest.

"Yes."

"What do you do?"

"Well, sometimes I'll meditate until the sun rises, or my father will show me the robes. Or I'll fire bend."

"Oh." She mumbled closing her eyes. It only took seconds for her to fall asleep again. Zuko put his arm around her and rubbed her back. He had planned on watching the sun rise with her, but at least she was there. He found her presence comforting and calming. He loved it.

When he was with Mai there was always a sort of tension he couldn't quite figure out what it was or where it was coming from. Mai was demanding and bored. She seemed like she didn't care about anything or notice the things he did for her. She never thanked him. It didn't even seem like she loved him. It seemed like she had just used him. For what; Zuko didn't know. And right now he didn't care.

The feeling he found while he was with Katara was amazing. It was breath taking, but lung filling. It was like it was just them, even when they were surrounded by hundreds of thousands of people. She had the most amazing bright blue eyes he had ever seen. Unlike Mai's dark dull ones. Katara's told a story. A story of a happy little girl and Zuko liked that. Katara was exotic to him. Like some kind of sweet treat that wasn't traded into the Fire Nation and when it was smuggled in, it was favored and protected. Like a very valuable and rare jewel. Katara did seem to like him and when they kissed, even it was just a peck there was a spark. An electric, waking shock that waved through his body. Not like Mai's kiss. Hers were just kisses. Nothing to it. Lips to lips, like skin to skin. Didn't matter. Katara wanted to know things and she had rather do things for herself. Katara thanked Zuko for just walking her to her room.

Zuko didn't want to admit, but he felt like he already loved her, or at least he was starting to. He thought hat Mai was the one for him and the only one for him. But maybe he had been lying to himself. Thinking about it and having someone else in his arm, he noticed just how numb Mai had made him. Mai was numbing and Katara was electrifying. And being a fire bender....He was absolutely a hundred percent attracted to the electricity.

There was something else about Mai that made him feel...odd. He didn't want to talk about it. Because Mai was so dull and numb and demanding...there was something about her that made him feel...just...odd! Let's just say that when he's with Katara he feels a whole lot more...masculin than when he is when he's with Mai...

Katara stirred and mumbled. She pushed herself up with her right arm.

"Now is when I get up." Katara said noticing plenty of light pouring into her room. Zuko smiled and sat up.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"You mean before or after you woke me up?" She said rubbing her eyes. He laughed and kissed her dimple.

"Ready for breakfast?"

"I've got to get dressed first. So do you mr.-I-have-no-shirt-on."

"Alright, I'll go get dressed and I'll meet you there." Zuko said getting up. Katara nodded and watched him as he closed the door behind him.

She sat there a second and thought to herself that she loved him. He was everything she ever wanted in a man. He was tall and built. He was kind and careing. Also a good kisser. :] Not to mention all the perks that come with being a prince. A part of her...the older and mature part of her...the woman part of her hoped that his big muscles wern't an excuse for something else....

They ate breakfast together and spend the time between breakfast and lunch waltzing around the palace. Telling stories of the Great Kings of the Past and tales of the spirits the bless or haunt. Telling secrets and jokes that no other was trusted with. Attempting to see what was there was to be seen inside the palace walls. Reading scripts and tales that were carved into the shadows or lighted by the suns rays. Scripts that were on the walls, or columns, some on the floor and others even in the ceiling.

Lunch was a good meal, but today was different. The couple didn't even seem to want to eat. All they wanted to do was spend time together. Any kind of hole in their relationship was filled with one thing or another. Nothing was blotched over or ignored. They learned so much about each other that they. They learned that liked each other that day. They learned that they might even love each other that day.

Dinner was just a usual dinner.

Zuko walked her to her room again and just as last night she thanked him and he kissed her twice before turning and leaving to his room.

* * *

**1. I forget if I said there was a window in Katara's room...well, there is now.**

"All the more reason for _you _to be around Katara." Reading it reminds me of "All the more reason to be protective." Scar.

"Echo" by Gorilla Zoe "Nth Degree" Morningwood.

! How does Mai make Zuko feel!?

! Uh, oh! Womanly Katara wants some!

YES! BUCKING THREE OH OH TWO, SON! What! 3,002. Enjoy :]

Freaking. REVIEW! Or I'm not uploading for a month and when I do it'll only be 100 and it'll be some sappy thing with...Sokka...and...Hakoda!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own**

**I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

"Prince Zuko," Ozai knocked. Zuko was still sleeping. "Zuko," Ozai opened his door and grinned when he saw his boy. He was getting older and so much more mature and yet, he still looked like such a kid in Ozai's eyes. "Zuko, boy, get up." Ozai growling startling the young prince. Zuko looked over to his father. Ozai stood holding a box in his hands. Zuko rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Hm?" Zuko grunted out.

"Katara's parents leave today." Zuko nodded. "Your mother and I think that you should give her this after...or when ever you're ready." Ozai extended his arms out towards Zuko. Zuko crawled over to the edge of his bed and grabbed the box. "Careful," Ozai warned. Zuko glanced up at him before opening the box wooden box. The box was a beautiful, dark wood. Carved in gold were two dragons that were playing book-ends with a fire colored jewel that had a blue tint. But, the most beautiful part of the box was what was held inside. A blue jewel. Carved in this was a dragon the wrapped around it. Under the dragon were bellowing waves. The dragon breathed out five fire blasts. Four surrounding the fifth one. The fifth one was in the shape of a heart. **1 :]**

Ozai sat next to Zuko and held the jewel. "This magnificant piece of art has been passed through our generation, boy. Do you know what this is?" Ozai asked.

"A blue jewel." Zuko stated out.

Ozai chuckled and shook his head. "Yes, maybe, but it's so much more than that. This is blue amber. There is also a very important story behind this." Ozai paused, making sure Zuko was listening. "Your great-grandfather, Sozin, once traveled to the Earth Kingdom. In Ba Sing Se he had meetings with the king and his noblemen and there he fell in love with one of the noble women. She would never even give him the time of day, but he was patient. He searched and searched for something that he knew would catch her eye. One day he saw this in a store. This blue amber is a rare, rare gem only found only in the Dominican Republic of the Earth Kingdom's second lower island. He gave this to her and they fell in love. He told her that the waves represented the oceans he crossed to get to her and the dragon was telling the lady across the seas that his heart burned for her. Azulan gave this Ilah and I gave this to your mother. Now I'm passing it down to you for you to give to Katara." Ozai said slipping the large gem into Zuko's hands.

Zuko looked at it and turned it towards the light for a better look. When he did he was taken back. It had changed from blue to a firey color.

"Whoa," He said taking it back into his lap.

"Now it's time for you to have your own story behind this heirloom." Ozai said standing and leaving.

The blue coloring stood for Katara's heritage and the red/orange color that shown when it was held up to the light stood for Zuko's heritage. The water and dragon stood for their symbols and the heart was for their love.

Zuko got up and dressed in his robes. Today was a just a day he would spend with his father learning about what it takes it to be a successful fire lord and being tested on the past ones.

On a usual day he would go straight for Ozai's courters, but he had other things on his mind. Other people to be exact. He went towards Katara's room

Just like the day before she was still sleeping. Today she was on her back with the sheets lightly covering her her right arm above her head. He smirked and crawled up onto her bed. He hovered over her and her eyes opened slowly as she smiled. He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her.

"Good morning." He greeted with a smile.

"Morning." She mumbled as she stretched. He leaned down and kissed her again, but this time with much more passion. After a while he moved from her lips to her neck. She let him do as he pleased while she rubbed his arm. She loved feeling his rock hard muscled underneath his skin. "Today my family leaves, don't they?" She asked without thinking. He pulled away from her and gazed into her eyes. They were fogged with on-coming tears.

"Oh, Katara. We're not going to keep you from them. They'll be here for any and every special occasion."

"Only special occasions?" She tried hard not to let a single tear slip down her cheeks.

"We can't keep your father from his duties or his people. They belong in the South Pole. We can't ship them back in forth, babe. I'm sorry." She clinched her teeth and clamped her eyes shut. She turned onto her side and covered her face with her hands. He laid down behind her and hugged her. He knew that she didn't want him seeing her cry. He didn't know why, but he didn't mind. He didn't want seeing her cry about anything. "It's okay," He whispered. "You can spend all today with them."

"No," She sniffed, rolling onto her stomach and propping herself up with her elbows. "The more time I spend with them, the more I'll miss them." She said leaning into him.

Katara fell back asleep not long after and Zuko woke her up for breakfast.

The whole day Katara tried to avoid her family and friends. She didn't want to think about them leaving. She had looked around for Zuko, but she couldn't find him anywhere. After lunch she ran into her mother.

"Katara, dear, I've been looking for you everywhere." Kay called.

"Mom,"

"Katara, what's wrong?" Kya asked seeing Katara's hazed eyes.

"I don't want you to go." Katara said looking up at her mother.

"Katara, Maria is due any day now. I must get back for her. I don't want to leave you either, but this not where I'm supposed to be. I was planning on having the whole day with you, but I guess you planned differently."

"The more time I spend with you the more I'm going to miss you and it's hard enough." Katara whined with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Katara," Kya pulled her daughter close to her. "I'm going to miss you, too. Our ship is about leave. At least say good-bye to your father and brother. The others will understand." Kya guided Katara to the rest of their family.

Katara said her good-byes with hugs and kisses and tears while the royals merely shook hands and waved. Zuko wrapped his arm around Katara's waist while she watched the ship pull back from the dock.

"Can we go?" She asked. Zuko nodded and took her to her room. She changed into light pants and shirt that was low cut and almost too small, but she didn't care. She got onto her bed and sat in the middle of it. Zuko laid beside her using his right elbow to keep himself up. Zuko rubbed her back while she cried.

"Would you like for me to get you anything?" He asked.

"No," She mumbled.

"Kay, I'll be right back." He said getting up. She huffed at him and scooted back so she could lean against her headboard and pull the covers over her.

He came back with a bowl filled with white stuff and two spoons. "Here," He said handing her the bowl so he could get comfortable next to her under the covers.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's vanilla ice cream." He told her dipping his spoon into it.

"It smells like the bath soup I have."

"Mhm." He hummed. "Taste it." He said scooping out another bite. She did what he did. It tasted sweet and for some reason calmed her and distracted her from the thoughts of her family.

"This is good." She told him. He nodded in agreement.

"We use the scent as a remedy for a fever, but the cream always makes me feel better." About half way through the bowl full Zuko remembered. "Oh!" He jumped up leaving the spoon in the bowl and rushing out the door. He rushed to his room and grabbed the box that had been forgotten on his bed.

Once he got back to her room and crawled back into his spot. "I want you to have this." They traded. Katara slowly opened the box and gasped when she saw what was inside.

"Oh wow." She said gazing into the box.

"That's blue amber. Um... Sozin gave it to his wife and Azulan gave it to Ilah, my father gave it my mother and now I'm giving it to you." Zuko said wrapping his around around her pulling her close.

"Thank you, Zuko." She said looking over at him and placing a small kiss on his lips.

Zuko smiled and placed the bowl on her dresser. She handed him the box and he put it beside the bowl. She motioned for him to come back to her. He grinned and like before he hovered over her. Again he leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck lightly and pulled him closer. He parted her lips with his tongue asking permission. Without any hesitation she kissed him back.

She ran her hands up and down his back and stomach. She loved the heat that came off him. It seemed to warm past her skin and into her soul. She let out a moan when began to kiss her even deeper and pressed his body against hers.

Then thought began to race through her head. He had been with someone else before her. She wasn't the only girl he knew. How far had he gone?

"How far have you gone with Mai?" She asked. She knew she had just ruined the moment, but she didn't care. She wanted to be with someone on her level. He left her neck with a smack noise and pushed himself up so he could look at her.

"What?"

"How far have you gone? With Mai. With anyone." He sat down beside her.

"Only has far as kissing." He told her looking over his shoulder at her. She raised a bow. "Really. I never wanted to do anything with Mai. I wasn't sexually attracted to her."

"Well that's kind of mean," She said sitting up. "I assumed she'd be pretty if you where with her."

"Well, she was pretty, but...never mind." Zuko said looking down at her bed.

"What?" Katara asked scooting closer to him.

"It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it." The thought of the subject made Zuko laugh.

"What? Tell me." She said grabbing his arm.

"No. You'll laugh."

"I will not." Zuko began blush at the thought. "Awe. Is Zuko too manly to tell me his girlie secret?" Katara teased kissing his check. Zuko huffed.

"Mai was..very numb and demanding and...um." Zuko fiddled with his thumbs.

"What?" She whined rubbing her hand hard against his back.

"Most of the things about her attitude towards certain things...most things...Katara, you'll laugh!" He told her.

"I will not!" She said putting her arm over his shoulder and leaning against his back.

"A lot of things about her made me feel...un..not..emasculin."

"Like, not manly?" She asked pushing him down onto his back and straddling his hips.

"Yeah," He admitted resting his hands on her legs. "Like she could over power me."

"And I can't?" Katara continued to tease.

"You're smaller than her," He said running his hands up from her legs to hips her and to her waist. "But more developed," He said rubbing her hips and gazing at her cleavage, pointing out her well in size breasts. "You're prettier, too. Exotic to me. Sexy." Katara blushed and rolled her eyes at the last one.

She loved knowing that she was attractive to him in more ways than one, but at the same time since he was older and stronger, it kind of scared her. They were both at the age when their hormones were raging and knew she could control hers, but could he? She sure hoped so.

"Do you want to go to dinner?" He asked. Katara thought for a second before shaking her head. He smirked as she leaned down to kiss him....

* * *

**1: Go to Wikipeadia and wiki Blue Amber and you will see the "jewel" I was talking about. I know the fifth one is a circle, but lets all pretent it's a heart, okay? It's a heart.**

**2. (I know I didn't point this out] If you were wondering, yes the Dominican Republic is real in our world. It is locaded on the second island of the 3/4 islands under the Bahama's. On Avatar's map they have 3 islands under the Earth Kingdom. Much like America has three major islands under Florida.**

**3. I repeat. Vanilla is an aphrodiac.**

**Too early in the story for Zutara smex, but is it too early to shake up their relationship? I think not.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own**

**I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

**Question at bottom!**

She leaned down to kiss him and rubbed his chest. He ran his hands up and down her sides and back. He just couldn't get enough of this girl. His hands were all over her. He couldn't handle her being in control much longer. He'd admit he loved having her on top of him, but he wanted more.

Not long after, he broke their kiss and sat up, panting. He ran his hands from her hips to the sides of her breast, cupping them in his hands. He leaned down, sucking on the valley between her breasts. He had found a new sweet spot. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He nibbled and sucked. His goal was to a leave a hickey on every spot that his lips met on her skin.

She let out a moan as she leaned down to latch onto his neck. He growled and pushed her down onto her back. He laid lightly ontop of her and never broke the contact between his lips and her skin.

"Zuko," She breathed out pushing him up.

"Hm?" He grumbled, still not letting go. Hearing her breathe in and out slowly and her silence scared him. "What?" He asked lifting himself up and looking at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just...never mind."

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to."

"I know, it's just we- it's nothing, Zuko."

"No, no, no. I told you something I wasn't comfortable with. Your turn." He said laying down beside her.

"Well, it's just that we've just met each other and we're already doing so much and we haven't even sa-..never mind, Zuko. I'm tired." She said turning over onto her side and pulling the covers over her head. He huffed and stripped of his robes, shoes, and shirt. He crawled underneath the sheets and pulled her close.

* * *

Katara woke up the next morning without Zuko beside her. She figured he was with his father or in his room and since it was early, she decided to take a stroll around the palace.

She gazed at portait after portrait wondering who they were and what that had done to earn a spot on the palace's walls.

"Katara?" A familiar voice called. Katara turned her view from a painting to her right.

"Hey, uh, Ching?" She shrugged slightly.

"Yeahp, it's me, Ching." He smiled at her. "Oh," He gasped. "Pardon my horrible manners. Good Morning, Lady Katara." He said bowing.

"Oh, ha. You don't have to do that. Zuko and I aren't married...yet." She smiled.

"Ah," He smirked. "But won't he be a lucky man once you are? Hm.." He seemed to growl, looking her up and down. She was still in clothes she threw on last night. She meant to pull a robe on, but her mind was fogged and she forgot.

"Uh. Sure." The way he was looking at her freaked her out a bit and she went back to looking at the portrait.

"That was Sozins wife, but her name slips my mind." He informed her. Katara nodded. "So, uh. Where is the prince?" He asked stepping closer.

"I don't know." She shrugged again and walked down the hall to gaze at another painting...well, really to get away from him, but it didn't really work.

"That would be Lady Ursa and Princess Azula." Katara nodded. He was starting to piss her off. "You know...we noticed that neither you or the prince made it to dinner," Ching said stepping behind her.

"Yes." She nodded again.

"And the fact that he slept in your room, instead of his own." Katara let out a huff before nodding again. "If only," He said turning her to face him. "I could taste what he does..."

---- **Question at bottom!**

Zuko was just minding his business, walking the halls when he turned the corner and saw...

He had her pressed against the wall with his lips pressed against hers. His eyes widened and his heart stopped. He felt so sick. He felt like all his guts and his heart would just spill out onto the palace floors. He felt as if he were watching himself watch this. Like he was numb to any other feeling other than sickness and rage. He would kill that boy. He'd kill him. There were thousands of ways Zuko could do it himself and with prince as his title, thousands more would come to him and they could all be fulfilled. Suddenly, the rage was overcome by the sickness and new feeling: heart break.

He turned quickly on his heel and rushed for his bathroom. He hovered over his toilet. He felt his stomach muscles contract, but nothing happened. It just hurt him physically. He choked on his own breath. He sat beside his toilet and rested his head against the cool tile wall.

Zuko covered his face with his hands and began to cry, nearly sobbing. Katara was the one. He knew it. Out of all the girls he had met, she made him feel the best. That was all she was supposed to do. Make him feel good and now all he wanted to do was pull his veins out one by one. He slammed the side of his fist against his tub, cracking it.

He loved this girl...and now...he didn't even want to think about it.

----

Katara pushed him away from her and slapped him hard across his face. She stomped on his foot before storming away.

She slammed her door and put her hair up in a messy ponytail. She grabbed some new clothes and decided to take a bath. She felt so dirty after that.

Ew, ew, ew. She thought, turning on her water and rubbing her arms. She felt absolutly disgusting after that. He was so icky!The only thing she knew about him was his name!

She stepped into the hot water and almost instanlty felt better.

After her bath and Breakfast she spent some time out in the garden. Just messing around with her water bending. She fed the turtle ducks and thought about her family. She felt so alone here. She knew she had Zuko and Ursa...even Ozai was pretty nice to her, but they just wern't her family yet.

She loved Zuko. Really, she did, but she wasn't about to say it before he did. Her 'we just met excuse' was sorry and was getting old even for her. She wanted to do so much with him and she was ready, but small part of her wasn't about to do _anything_ before she knew he loved her.

She missed him and decided to go see him.

He was laying there with his sheets pulled half way up his bare chest with his hands behind his head and his hair out of it's usual top knot.

"Hey, handsome," She said with a smile as she closed the door behind her. She heard him grunt and she saw him roll his eyes. "What?" She asked. "What's wrong?" She asked crawling up onto his bed and sitting next to him. She leaned in for a kiss: rejected. "Zuko! I haven't seen you all day."

"Well, obviously you didn't miss me."

"What are you talking about? Of course I did." She said getting defencive.

"That's not what I heard from Ching."

Katara gasped. "What!?"

"You like him more, don't you?" He asked with a growl in his voice. "Because he's closer to your age? He's better looking than me? Skinnier?"

"What? Zuko, he kissed me!"

"Yeah, okay."

"Whatever!" Katara said almost jumping off his bed. His heated hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. She gasped and looked at her arm. He had burned her.

"Katara!" Zuko took her by her waist and placed her in his lap and held her arm to look at it.

"No," She pushed on him. "Let me go. Get off!" She cried literally, tears streaming down her face. She pulled herself out of his grip and held her arm. She paced around his floors for a second before sitting in a chair not far from her bed. She knew if she left his room and people saw her crying with a burn on her arm, word would get to Ozai and Ursa and then it wouldn't be long until her parents found out and she knew her father would kill him and feed him to his arctic bears as a special little treat. She also knew how Ozai got pissed when Azula only lied to her, Zuko had burned her and, to be honest, she was more afraid of what the fire king would do more than what her father would.

"Katara..I..Katara I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" Zuko cried from the edge of his bed. Zuko looked franticlly around his room. "Katara, we need to run it under cool water. I'm serious." He told her, standing up slowly. She looked at him and she seemed to silently ask "is there anything else that can help".

Zuko nodded and led her to his bathroom. He turned his faucet on cold for her. He wanted to cry again when he saw what he had done. It was a perfect hand print of his. He looked away in shame, but noticed a plant on his counter. An aloe plant he placed there long ago after he had burned his leg while fire practicing. He broke off a leaf and squeezed it.

"Katara," He said softly. "This will help." He told her handing it out to her. She nodded slowly and removed her arm from under the faucet. He gently took her arm in his left hand and placed the aloe on her skin.

"I know you didn't mean to," She choked out. "It hurts."

"I know. I know it does, Katara. And I am so, so, so sorry." She looked up from her arm to him. She couldn't stay mad at those amber eyes for long.

"It's okay." She whispered. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. He lifted her up and placed her on his counter top.

"I'm sorry I didn't kiss you," He paused looking her in her gorgeous blue eyes. "And I'm sorry I yelled at you and I'm sorry I was mean and I'm especially sorry that I burned you." He said placing his hands lightly on her hips.

"It's okay." He smiled and kissed her.

at you, I was mad at him and I'm sorry I took it out on you."

"It's okay."

"And..um...I love you, Katara and I would never hurt you." He kissed again, but with passion. She kissed him back, deepening the kiss. She placed her arms around his neck lighty and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, too." She mummbled in a break. He picked her up and carried her to his bed.

She smiled as they both got comfortable in his bed. She snuggled against him and rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes for a good night's rest.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the preparation of Zuko's Birthday and the one after that will be his birthday ;p oh goodie!**

**This was suposed to go on through two chapters, but it didn't turn out that way. It was also suposed to be longer, but I'm going through some stuff right now so, please be patient.**

**I think I might end this soon, but I do have an idea for another story. That one might actually have the whole gang in it, but when I read those types of stories, I usually just scroll through for the parts were Zuko and Katara are in it and usually it's just them talking about the war and that bores me. Buuuut I also have another idea for an AU Zutara. **

**If I do write another story after this would you gusy rather have**

**A. Katara gets slpit from the gang (as usual] and gets hurt and Zuko helps her orrrr**

**B. Katara is a drug dealer (not drug do-er) and Zuko is a fighter (like that ultimate fighter stuff that our dads and brothers watch..and...us girls watch the reruns..come on you all know we all do) who likes his weed. There's a whole story inside the story. It's hard to explain without telling like, the whole story...but it's deep and sweet. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own**

**I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

Katara woke up with her head still on Zuko's chest. She was happy he hadn't left her yet and snugged closer to him for warmth.

"Morning." She heard him mumbled. She smiled and sat up.

"Good morning." She stretched. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Go to breakfast, talk to the planner, go to lunch, talk to the planner some more, go to dinner, and then come back to bed."

"The planner for you birthday, right?" She asked.

"Yes." He said rubbing her leg.

"When is it, exactly?"

"This Thursday. And boy, am I excited." He said sarcastically.

"Well, you should be."

"It's so boring. I hate it. I get stupid presents from people I don't even know and it takes forever to get through. The only reason I would be happy is I get my tattoo." He smiled.

"Your what?"

"A tattoo. It's like a painting, but on your skin and it doesn't come off."

"Sounds like it hurts. Why do you want one so bad?"

"It's a mark of royalty and manhood. When a boy turns seventeen, he usually gets a mark of a tiger. For strength of a man, but since I'm royalty I get this wicked looking dragon for strength of a man and power of a lord. My dad has his on his arm, but I don't know where I'll get mine."

"Oh...we just use paint...that washes off." Katara said playing with her fingers. He kissed on her cheek and tangled his fingers in hers.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" She nodded and they got up and dressed for breakfast.

After breakfast Zuko went to go find the planner.

---

"So, I've pretty much planned everything out except for the whole tattoo deal. When and where?" The old planner asked grabbing a sheet of paper and a paint brush.

"Uh...I guess right after the party." The planner hummed and nodded.

"Where? Where your fathers is or?"

"I was kind of thinking...behind my left shoulder blade." The old man hummed and nodded again, jotting this stuff down. "You do realize that this will be extremely painful? It could also take years to finish." He warned.

"I don't care." Zuko imformed him. Ever since Zuko had learned about this he wanted it done. If his father could do it, he could do it.

"Hm. Fine....but are you sure you want it done right after?" The man raised his eye brow and seemed to purr. Zuko nodded, not noticing what the guy was talking about. "Well, alright. I will speak with Dr. Yakuza immediately. That's all, Prince Zuko. Now, you will talk with Mrs. Anue. She is right down the hall, boy."

Zuko nodded and stood from his seat. Mrs. Anue was a nice looking old lady who Zuko was sure of that she was the planners wife.

"Good morning, Prince Zuko." She smiled and bowed. "I would like to speak to you." Her voice was the classic old lady voice.

"Of course." Zuko bowed his head in respect for the woman.

"Now, as you know your wedding is just around the corner," She began. Zuko nodded. "And just what would you like Lady Katara to be wearing?"

"Well, it's her wedding too so, I guess what ever she's comfotable in." He said shrugging.

"Oh, no, sir, I don't think you understand. I mean_ after_ the wedding."

"Oh! Well, uh...I uh...-"

"Aw, you want it to be just between you her? Why? Is she ashamed? Afraid? Insecure? If so, she is not fit to wed such a fine a prince as you." She snapped suddenly.

"No! I don't want to -"

"Why? Is she not good? We can fix that." She assured.

"No, Mrs. Anue! Katara is fine-"

"In bed? Good."

"Noo!"

"She's not?"

"Ugh!" The two stopped from their little walk. Mrs. Anue held back a smirk and raised her brow at the boy.

"So, you two havn't..."

"No."

"Well," She said raising her chin. "You mustn't wait much longer. You do need heirs, you know." She said continuing walking.

"Well, I know that. But I'm not ready and I'm sure she isn't." Zuko said following.

"I'm sure we have something here that will change your mind." Mrs. Anue said opening a door to a very large walk-in closet. On the walls hung short and reveling robes and other garments.

"Uh... I really don't think this should be my dission."

"Nonsense," She said shaking her head. "If she is going to be able to wed you, than she must be able to please you." She said taking a short red robe with gold trimming down and showing it to Zuko. He shook his head and pushed it away.

"No, really. She has no problem of doing that already." Zuko didn't want to make Katara seem like some whore, but he wanted to get the buck out of there! Sure, he wouldn't mind if Katara wore something like that, but when or if she ever did he wanted it to be her choice, not some sex planners. Plus, Zuko had never planned on ever having sex, only making love. If either of them is forced to do something for the other, it's sex and nothing more. When and if they ever did... do their time it would be because they love each other, not because they had to.

Zuko found his escape when she turned around to find something else. He high tailed it out of there and went to his room. It was lunch time, but he figured since he was supposed to be with the planner and he would get in trouble.

He laid down on his bed and waited. He could tell that not much was going to happen and it was going to be a long day.

After a couple hours of waiting and falling in and out of naps he heard his door open. He layed there on his stomach waiting. He felt someone crawl up onto his bed. He knew it was Katara. She lowered herself and nibbled on his ear.

"Wake up, sleepy head." She said pushing on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and smiled. She smiled and kissed him. "What'cha do today?" She asked rubbing his back with her right hand.

"I talked to the planner. All we talked about was the tattoo since we already had everthing else figured out."He mummbled. She nodded and got under the covers.

She ran her fingers through his hair. It had came out of it's top knot some time while he was sleeping.

Zuko slid off his robe and shoes and joined her under the sheets. He brought her close to him and they asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Ek. Not the best. But next chapter should be better because Zuko gets more than a tattoo :]**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Trivia:**

**Dr. Yakuza. Yakuza is a Japanese gang. Many people in this gang get tattoos known as the irezumi in Japan. This technique is extrmemly painfull and it can take years to finnish. One of the traditional images that Japanese include are a dragon, tiger, and many more.**

**I picture the tattoo Zuko is getting would look something like this:**

http://athamaarit dot deviantart dot com/art/Tattoo-Dragon-129579718

**(remember to replace the dots with an actual . and to remove the spaces)**

**Originally I pictured it just a plain black tattoo, but that is what it would look like if they coloured it in and I thought it was kind of funny because it's mane and tail looks like Azula's Blue fire. :] Also, the position I see it in is that this dragons left paw would be on top of the shoulder blade with it's head on Zuko's shoulder blade and the rest of it's body behind it so it kind of looks like it's crawling up. Kind of as if it was climbing from boy hood to man hood and gaining power as it does.**


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**I do not own**

**I hope you guys like this!**

**_Warning: This is rated M for Mature._**

* * *

Again, Katara woke up with out Zuko beside her. She figured he was at breakfast. She changed her clothes into something nice, since she knew it was Zuko's birthday today. She put her hair up in a bun with stray strands falling here and there. She tired it back with a red ribbon. She wore a red silk dress.

She made her way to the dinning room and almost everyone was there already.

Once everyone was there the meal was served. Today was a special Sashimi dish. On every dish they had a different patter made out of the ingredients. On Zuko's they made it to look like a seventeen. In front of Katara they placed a dish that had the salmon rolled and curved to look like a rose.

After breakfast is when everyone headed to the arena. Zuko and Katara sat next to each other and watched the fire benders dual in an Agni Kai filled with special tricks and moves only true masters can perform and at the end was a fire and light show.

After the light show Zuko left to get his tattoo done even though there was still another half of the party to attend to and Katara was pulled away by a nice looking old lady.

----

"So, Lady Katara, would you like to wear something nice for Prince Zuko tonight?"

"Um...sure." Katara shrugged figuring she was talking about later on tonight when the fire works happened.

Katara took a step back when the old woman opened the doors to the closet.

"Uhh,"

----

"Zuko, you're going to be sleeping on your stomach for weeks!" Ozai chuckled. When he first got his tattoo, even the slightest touch from his sleeve sent bolts of pain through his body.

"It won't hurt that bad," Zuko said laying down on the short table they had. The tattoo artist came in and cleaned his back with alcohol.

"Ready?" He said quickly.

"Yup."

"Okay." Ozai tried to hold back his laughter from the look on Zuko's face.

"Ozai!" Ursa scolded. Ozai couldn't help himself. It was absolutely hilarious to him.

After hours of sering pain in the back for Zuko and pain in the gut for Ozai, the tattoo artist stood back and looked at it.

"Done." He said. Zuko had to lift himself only with his right arm. It hurt way too much to even slightly move his left arm.

"Ozai," The artist began to clean his tool. "You want tattoo touched up?" He asked looking up at Ozai.

"Ha ha. Hell no." Ozai chucked.

"Aye? Too bad. Sit." He demanded.

"Uh...no." Zuko smirked.

"Opossom-chicken." Zuko let out a laugh. The artist spoke quickly and showed no fear towards his lord.

"I'm not opossom-chicken." Ozai mumbled.

"Than sit." Ozai slowly sat in the chair and extended his arm out onto the table.

After touching up Ozai's tattoo he held out a small jar to each of them.

"This will numb tattoo."

By the time everything was done it was time to eat lunch and watch the fire works at dawn.

----

Zuko wanted to ask someone why Katara wasn't at lunch, but he figured she'd be in either her room or his. He checked his first and she wasn't there so he decided to check hers.

He walked in and saw that her covers weren't made up so, he walked over to see if she had fallen asleep under them.

The door to Katara's bathroom opened up and Katara was standing there.

"Ah, Zuko!" She jumped back. His eyes trialed up her body from her freshly painted toes to her let down hair. She was wearing the red silk robe with gold lining Mrs. Anue had shown him earler. It showed most of her legs and plenty of her cleavage.

* * *

**_Rating: M_**

_She hadn't planned on him seeing her in this. She just wanted to see what it looked like on her. Yes, she had planned on starting something tonight, but not like this. She had planned on going to see the fireworks with him and then lead him to his room, but she figured if he was already turned on and they were already in a bed room..why let this moment go to waist?_

_She walked over to him and kissed him slowly. She walked forward, pushing him onto her bed. He wrapped his arms around her small waist. She rubbed his shoulders straddled his hips. After seconds that seemed like minuets, she sat up and rubbed his muscular torso. He panted as he rubbed her leg and the lower part of her bottom. _

_She leaned down and latched onto his neck. Now it was her turn to leave a hickey on his skin. She whimpered sat back up when she felt_ him _beneath her. She slid back to where she was barely on the bed and slipped her finger tips under the top of his pants._

_She hesitated when he propped himself up with his elbows and glared at her. _

_"Katara," He warned. She put on a teasing smirk and removed his pants. She gently rubbed him from the bottom up and felt him tense. Again, she hesitated. She rubbed him through his boxers bottom up again, but this time she felt him loosen. She almost completely comfortable with what was happening now. Zuko was ready for this, but he felt kind of awkward and unsure._

_She held her breath and put her hand at the top edge of his shorts. She looked up at him and he shook his head. _

_She gently pushed him down onto his back and kissed him._

_"Relax," She told him. She shook her head in her mind. What was she doing? She slid down to the floor and sat up on her knees and before she removed the rest of his clothing she prepared herself. She knew that what was at the end of the tail of that dark hair wasn't small. For what she planned to do, she almost wished it was, but the whole other part of her was kind of glad it wasn't._

_She let out a deep breath and removed his boxeres. She wrapped her small hand around his large member. She moved her hand slowly up and down his shaft and held her breath and bit her lip as she did. _

_After a few minuets of doing this she let go of him and moved closer to the bed. She put her hands on his hips and gently kissed the top of him. He let out a moan as she wrapped her mouth around him. She slowly slid her head up and down. He gently cupped her cheeks to steady her. She twirled her tongue on him and sucked. He moaned out her name and she felt him harden even more. _

_She moved her head up and sucked on the tip of his member and ran her tounge against it. She wanted to shake her head in discust when she tasted the precum. She took him completly out of her mouth and sucked on the side of his shaft. _

_"K'tara," he managed to say. She lifted her head and looked up at him. She saw the muscles in his legs twitch a little. She took his shaft in her hand again, tighter this time, and moved it up and down. _

_She took him in her mouth when his muscles began to twitch again. Just as she was sliding her tongue up his shaft he let out his seed. That was _not _the plan. Most of his cum landed on her tounge and once he was done she crawled back onto the bed and looked at him. He was seeing fireworks and his window wasn't in facing the court yard. He was dazed and she hated to do this to him and pretty much ruin the moment, but she figured she'd get an even bigger kick out of this than she already had. _

_She leaned down and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Right when he tasted what was on her tongue he pulled back. Katara swallowed and laughed. He had the most disgusted, but hilarious look on his face. She pressed her lips together to hold back a smile, nodded her head and kissed his cheek. _

_Katara gently slid his boxers and pants back on since she knew he was still sensitive. She laid next to him and waited._

* * *

Katara kissed him and rubbed his chest.

"Can I see your tattoo now?" She asked

"Yeah," He breathed out. He slowly turned over onto his back.

"Wow," She said gently running her finger tips over it.

"They gave me some numbing cream." He told her.

"You want me to put some on you?" She asked. He nodded and told her where he had left it. She came back with the cream and some massage oil.

She gently applied the cream to his back and waited for it to numb and then she sat on the small of his back with her legs on either side of him and rubbed his back.

"Love you, Zuko." She told him, leaning down and kissing him.

"I love you, too." He mumbled. She giggled.

"So, did you get any nice presents for your birthday?" She laughed.

* * *

**Blooper?**

The next morning Zuko and Ursa went on a walk through the palace.

"We missed you at dinner, Zuko." Ursa said.

"Sorry, it's just these parties are so boring." He said.

"Oh, well it was soft taco night."

* * *

**Ha ha. What's a smex scene without soft taco man? Lol...I hate that kid.**

**Ooooo Ozai said a bad word!**

**No "trivia" in this one. Have you guys even like, learned something from this? Like the cuisine? Anything? I try to put cool little things in here, so... :]**

**Um...I guess next will be the wedding and stuff...but..more as got to happen...hmmm...! Katara's birthday! And and...um..they go to the south pole! And guess who's at the South pole! Whoever..or whomever? guesses right gets a..um...cookie! idk..what do you want?**

**ha ha ha! Plans! The story shall continue on!**


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**I do not own**

**I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

"Good morning sleepy head." Katara said kissed Zuko on the lips. His eyes fluttered open and he slowly stretched knowing the numbing cream had warn off by now.

"Morning," He said as he stretched. She crawled out of bed and gathered up some fresh clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

When she came back he told her the plans for the day:

"We have to go talk to my parents about the wedding today and then we have to talk to the planner." He said slowly sitting up.

"Oh, alright." Zuko got up and went to his room to change and to apply his cream for the day and they met in the hall way.

----

"So," Ursa began. "They plan that the wedding will be about two months from now and we understand that you're turning fifteen in about two weeks, Katara."

Katara nodded.

"So, what would you like to do for your birthday?"

"Well, um...I've never had a birthday with out...being home..so.." Katara trailed off. She didn't want to bother them.

Ursa gasped and grabbed Ozai's arm. "Ozai!" His shoulders dropped, knowing what she was about to say. "Now you have a reason to take me to see the lights!" She smiled.

"Yes,_ dear_, but you said the _Northern _Lights." He pointed out like a child.

"Well, maybe I think the Southern ones are prettier." She said crossing her arms.

"How would you know? You've never seen them!" He shrugged.

"Well, I wonder why?" She said sarcastically. Ozai sighed and looked up at his wife. He knew he couldn't win this war. He may wear the pants, but his lady controls the zipper and he knew he wouldn't get any for weeks if he didn't take her.

"Okay," Ozai agreed.

"Okay, so, for your birthday, we're going to the South Pole." Ursa smiled. "Now, your wedding. What will you be wearing?" Ursa asked Katara. Zuko's face went paler than it already was.

_"And just what would you like Lady Katara to be wearing?"_

_"Well, it's her wedding too so, I guess what ever she's comfortable in."_

_"Oh, no, sir, I don't think you understand. I mean_ after _the wedding."_

"So, I can pick my dress?" Katara asked and Ursa nodded. "Oh," Katara trailed off. The original plans that she had were that she were to wear the dress her Grangran and mother had worn.

"Oh, well, you can wear that if you would like."

"No," Katara said quickly. "I want to wear something from here."

"Okay," Ursa started. "We'll talk to your parents and see if we can arrange a ship to go out there." Zuko and Katara both nodded and they were dismissed.

----

"Now where are we going?" Katara asked, trailing behind Zuko.

"To go talk to the planner." Zuko sighed out. Katara walked up beside him and tangled her fingers into his.

----

"So," The planner smirked with a paint brush and a piece of paper in hands. "Wedding will be held in the usual church?" He asked. Zuko nodded. "You wear kimono or dress?" He asked Katara.

"Dress." The planner hummed and nodded.

"So, Zuk, you wear tux?"

"Yes."

"Black or midnight blue?"

"Black." Again, the planner hummed and nodded, writing down the information.

"Okay...and vanilla cake, of course?" He chuckled deep down in his throat. Not understanding, Zuko nodded. "Kay," The planner laughed. "Hakoda will be attending?" Katara nodded. "Okay, you go talk to Mrs. Anue with Lady Ursa," He pointed to Katara. "You," He said now pointing at Zuko. "You, Ozai, and I will pick your tuxedo." Zuko and Katara both nodded. Zuko followed the planner while Katara walked down the hall and of course, Mrs. Anue was already standing in the middle of it, smiling.

----

"Hello, Katara." She greeted and led her to another closet.

This closet held all of the dresses.

"What style do you like?" Mrs. Anue asked.

"Um..I don't really know." Katara shrugged.

"Well, I suggest either an A-line or a Mermaid. Because you do not need the help of an Empire, column would look odd on you, and a ball gown would just make you look fat." Mrs. Anue pointed out flatly. Ursa scowled while Katara was taken aback by her words. Well! Maybe she didn't want to wear those dresses anyway!

Ursa, Katara, and Mrs. Anue went through dress after dress. Hardly any of them Katara liked.

Then Katara came across a white Princess styled dress. The top bust part was covered in glass beads and on the left hip were more beads. The torso was kind of tight, but it was wrinkled so, it had room. Down from the cluster of beads on the left hip is where the rest of the dress flowed and pooled around and back. **1**

"Oh my goodness." Katara gasped, gazing at the dress. "I want to try on this one." Ursa and Mrs. Anue looked at each other, then to Katara and nodded.

Katara went behind a curtain and changed.

Ursa smiled. It already fit beautifully on Katara. It complimented everything about her figure and made her lovely face and hair stand out. Katara looked at herself in the mirror. She turned to look at her sides and back. She liked it...no, she loved it.

"I think this is it." Katara said. "Yeah, this is the one." She nodded.

"Alright, now all you have to do is pick your tiara and your hair style." Mrs. Anue said turning and leaving the room to guide them to another.

Katara and Ursa followed at a small distance behind her.

"Katara," Ursa whispered.

"Hm?"

"You'll be wearing a veil, right?" She asked looking down at the younger woman.

"Um...am I supposed to?"

"Well, a white veil represents...um..virginity."

"Oh!" Katara exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be wearing one of those." Lady Ursa let out a sigh a relief and quickly wiped away a small bead of sweat from her forehead.

Mrs. Anue was standing next to the hair stylist. She was a pretty woman who looked pretty young.

"Hello," She greeted shaking hands with each of them. "I think I have a look that you will like." She said smiling. Katara nodded and sat down.

The stylist took her hair from the pony tail it had been in and brushed through it. She took the top half layer and pulled back and then she pushed it up so Katara had a nice poof in the back. She clipped it there and put strands of hair over each of Katara's shoulders and the rest of her hair in the back. She pulled out a diamond encrested tiara from a glass case and placed it in Katara's hair.

"Quick, but pretty, right?" She asked letting Katara turn around and look at herself in the mirror. Katara smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I love it."

"Alright, makeup?" The stylist asked. All she did to Katara was put on some black eye liner to bring out her blue eyes. Everything was picked, set, and perfect for Katara.

----

Zuko sighed and leaned against the wall. The planner went through tuxedo after tuxedo. Zuko didn't get it. They all looked the same to him.

"Here," The old man said holding out a tux for Zuko to try on. Zuko examined it before taking it and going to change.

The arms were too tight and too long, but the seamstresses could fix that. After Zuko changed back into his usual clothes they measured his arms.

Zuko told them he would be going with his usual top knot.

* * *

"Ugh, I am starving." Zuko said catching up with Katara in the hallway. She nodded and the two teens went to lunch together.

After lunch they went to Zuko's room to rest for a while.

"I can't believe this is happening." Katara said propping herself up with her right elbow and resting her cheek in her hand.

"In a good or bad way?"

"A good way." She said kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and kissed her back.

"Yeah," He paused. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"Not anything like what I gave you,"

"I don't understand how you can be so bold like that." He said running his fingers up and down her back.

"Well, I love you, Zuko and I trust you." She said playing with his fingers.

"I love you, too." He said taking her in his arms and kissing her fully and passionately on the lips.

She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. She slid her tongue into his mouth and ran her fingers through his hair, completely messing up his top knot.

He kissed her back before trailing down her jaw line and sucking on her neck.

"We need to go to dinner tonight." He said panting.

"Why?"

"Because of how many dinners we've missed already." He said pushing himself up. They both went to dinner and their own rooms for the night.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**! Omg you guys! It's the one month anniversary!**

**! :/ I know pretty much absolutely nothing about Japanese weddings. I do know that Zuko and Katara's wedding would be a Miai. She could wear a watabōshi or a tsunokakushi, but the tsunokakushi is suposed to hide the brides 'horns of jealousy' and selfishness. Katara isn't a very jealous person and she isn't selfish. So, their wedding will be like a Euopean wedding which is a lot like our North American style (since we did kind of come from Europe]. :[ The Fire Nation is based on Japanese, Asian, and European styles in my story and we havn't seen much of the European so, I guess now is the time.**

**Katara's wedding dress:**

**1.** http://boards dot weddingbee dot com/topic/princess-or-trumpet

**(replace the dots with an actual . and remove the spaces.] (third and fourth dress]**

**Katara's hair for the wedding:**

http://www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=xTs_GPI7h20&feature=PlayList&p=8D65FACFC66F2885&index=7

**(replace the dots with an actual . and remove the spaces.] ( the space between the Ts and GPI7 is suposed to be there] (the first hair style. if you watch the whole vid, it's not operation 2]**

**Aubrey is aboslutly 100% georgous! And in a way, if she had blue eyes, she would kind of look like Katara with her long hair. :]**


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

**I do not own**

**I hope you guys like this!**

**_Warning: Content is rated M._**

* * *

"Have you sent the letters?" Lady Ursa asked snuggling against the Fire Lord.

"Hm hm." He nodded.

"What did you say?"

"I said that 'Princess Katara wished to be home for her birthday' and I asked if 'one of our ships could dock there while we stayed'." He mumbled.

"Isn't that a little rude?" She asked turning her head to the side.

"Ursa," He whined. "I'm tired." He mumbled again turning on his side with his back facing her.

"You're _always _tired." She said resting her arm over him and her cheek on his arm. Ozai cracked open his eyes and looked over his shoulder to his smirking wife....

* * *

Katara slowly opened the doors to Prince Zuko's room. He was still asleep, curled up underneath his sheets. Katara smiled and closed the doors behind her silently.

She slowly and silently creeped up onto his bed and sat beside his sleeping figure. Her wants from last night had not been full filled and so, she decided that they would be _this_ morning and _now. _She leaned over and kissed him slowly on his lips.

He growled low in his throat and pulled back. Scowling, he saw Katara.

"Oh," He sighed out. "Katara," This time his growl was full of want and desire. He pulled her down to him.

**_Rated: M_**

_She immediately claimed her spot on top. She kissed him fully on his lips for she didn't know how long and neither did he. He he rubbed and groped her numerous of times. They both panted when she broke their kiss. She swallowed hard before leaving a trail of light kisses down his neck. She sucked where the hickey from a few nights ago was fading. _

_Her hand trailed down to his manhood. She rubbed her hand against his erection. _

_"Katara," He breathed out. Sure, he wanted some, but...now? Her hand trailed up from him to his chest. He grabbed her hips and rubbed her against himself. Okay, yes, now is fine. She moaned and moved her hips with his. _

_After a while of this, he flipped her over and removed her pants while doing so. He lay beside her and kissed her as he rubbed her thigh. He massaged her tongue hard with his before slowly and genlty breaking the kiss._

_"Zuko," She whimpered, her lips brushing against his. He kissed her cheek and trailed kisses down to behind her ear. She moaned loudly when he inserted a finger into her. He went from behind her ear to lips. She kissed him roughly and cupped his face. "Oh, Zuko," She breathed out when he added another digit. "You love me?" He asked, their lips still brushing against each other. "So much." She moaned out kissing him again. Turning onto their sides, Zuko leaned in to deepen the kiss. Her hands trailed down from his face to his manhood again. She slide her hands down his pants and took him into her hands. _

_He moaned and moved his fingers faster inside her. She was grasping him tighter than she ever had before. She rubbed him with her thumb while one hand went lower. She wiggled her fingers beneath him and rubbed his head with her thumb. He moaned and roughly broke their kiss. She immediately let go of him. "I'm sorry," She whispered. He shook his head and sat up. He gently picked up and laid her down onto her back. He sat beside and began to rub her insides again. _

_She sqeeked in delight and took his free hand in hers. She closed her eyes and smiled. It was amazing how comfortable the two were with each other. Usually first times like these were awkward and uncomfortable, but you could sence the love these two shared._

_Slowly, she went back to his member. It was becoming one of her favourite things to do. She mumbled something he couldn't make out and gently bit into his side. She let go and looked up at him when she heard his stomach growl._

_"Maybe we should go to breakfast now," She said. He was about to disagree before he heard her stomach growl._

_"Yeah, maybe we should." He agreed slowly taking his fingers from her and standing up. She slid her pants back on before getting up. They went into his bathroom to clean up._

_Before leaving Zuko gently pressed Katara against the bathroom door. He picked her up and set her on the counters. He left a trail of kisses on her neck._

_"Zuko, we just got cleaned up." She giggled._

_"Can't see why. We're just going to get dirty again," He mumbled, biting on her ear._

_"C'mon. I'm hungry." She said lightly licking the side of his face._

_"Weirdo." He said opening the door for her._

_----_

She hopped from the counter and tangled her fingers between hers and walked to the dinning room with him.

"A ship is preparing for departure and your father sent the letter late last night, Zuko." Ursa informed her son. He nodded, pulled out a seat for Katara before taking his own.

"So, we should get the reply later today or early tomorrow. It'll take about a day to get there and we should arrive the day of your birthday, Katara."

"That sounds nice. You'll get to meet my Grangran and I bet the little ones will enjoy something new. Maybe you'll fire bend for them, Zuko?" Katara said looking over at him. He snarled at the thought of children. Brats....rats in his mind.

"You always liked watching someone fire bend, Zuko. Your father used to tell you stories and bend until you fell asleep."

"Yeah," Ozai snorted. "If you slept at all."

"Where's Azula?" Zuko asked noticing just how empty the room was.

"With some guy she met at some party." Ozai said knocking over the salt on purpose.

Today's breakfast was better than the usual breakfast. They spoke a lot more and it didn't seem as stressed. Everyone was becoming a lot more comfortable around each other.

----

Katara and Zuko snuggled against each other, sitting in a couch in the lounge.

"You'll have to wear out coats to stay warm." Katara laughed, drawing circles on his arm with her finger.

"But I'm a fire bender, I can control by body heat." He pointed out.

"Yes, but, do you really want to have think about your body heat all day? I wear Fire Nation stuff for you," She pouted.

"Fine," Zuko said resting his head against hers.

After lunch and dinner Ozai told Zuko that Hakoda has responded.

"He said we were welcome any time." Ozai told the prince. "We'll be heading out sometime tomorrow." Zuko nodded and turned for Katara's room.

----

"My father just told me that we'll be setting out tomorrow." Zuko told Katara, who was sitting on her bed.

"Oh, that's good." She said fidgeting with a string from the pillow.

"Katara," Zuko growled. Katara lowered her head and smirked before looking up at him with an innocent face. "Baby, let's stay in my room tonight?"

"But I am already in _my_ room."

"K'tara." He whined.

"Okay, fine. But we already played today. No more." She said walking over to him and placing a small kiss on his lips. He nodded and walked her to his room.

* * *

**Had SO much writers block lately. This time I didn't end it at a dead end so chapters should be coming more quickly. For now.**

**I'm not going to even think about another story right now because if I do, I'll forget about this one and I am NOT doing that because I have some _serious _plans for this story. :]**

**So, was this chapter okay? Or? Idk. What do YOU want more of?**

**She Wolf- Shakira. Makes me think about how Aang is SO FREAKING protective and territorial about Katara and she can't stand it and so, she leaves for Zuko :]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own**

**I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

Zuko and Katara were woken by a servant calling them. Zuko woke first, looking over his shoulder at the man, scowling.

"The ship is ready for departure. Your father and mother have already made the walk and wait for you there, Prince Zuko." The servant bowed before leaving the room.

"K'tara." Zuko said pushing on her shoulder. "We gotta go now." He said getting up out of bed and putting on the clothes that had been pulled out for him. Katara mumbled many things under her breath as she got up and dressed. "The servants already took our bags." Zuko told her, seeing that she was searching for something.

"C'mon. We can sleep on the ship." Zuko said taking her hand and guiding her through the palace and towns down to the docks.

Zuko and Katara were greeted by some Midshipmen and a Lieutenant. The Lieutenant, Li Chang, informed the couple that the ship should arrive sometime early the next morning. He showed them where all the room where and of course, he left their's for last, so by the time he had finished with his tour Zuko was nearly all the way awake and Katara was even more tired than before.

When they finally got a chance to lay down, they did. Katara plopped down onto the bed and curled up immediately. Zuko crawled in after her and gently placed the covers over her. It wasn't long before they were both asleep again.

**_----_**

Zuko was woken by a knock on their door. This time he was fully rested and he got up quickly to open the door.

"Lunch is served." Another Midshipmen told him before bowing and walking off. Zuko nodded and closed the door behind the Midshipmen. He woke Katara up so he wouldn't have to go to lunch alone. He always hated eating with people he didn't know. If he was nervous, he couldn't eat, so what would be the point of going to eat with someone if you wouldn't be able to eat? If Katara was with him, he'd fell a whole lot better.

She fixed her clothes and hair before following him to the dining room.

Lunch was nice. The Seamen talked a whole lot more than the Royal Family did back at the palace...or was it home now?

Everyone asked each other questions which were of course answered and usually answered with a story to go along with it, which made lunch a lot longer than it was should have been.

Katara had been tired and bored the whole day. She figured it was just because she eager to see her family and friends.

She couldn't wait to nail Zuko with a snow ball and see him Water Tribe Clothes. Also, since he was a fire bender she would finally be completely warm while she slept. Which was something she had longed for every single night when she was at the South pole.

Katara was on the deck of the ship when trouble began to brew.

"Call out Admiral Togo!" She heard someone yell. Katara was minding her own business, playing with her water when this all started.

"What is it?" Katara heard the old Admiral growl.

"Look at this." The other person said. Katara watched out of the corner of eye. She watched Captain Seppala hand Admiral Togo the telescope.

"What is that?" She heard the Admiral ask. "What is one of our Navies doing all the way out here?" The Admiral pondered. This ship at the trading goods...maybe that ship had gotten lost? "Fire Lord Ozai!" The Admiral called. "Go! Go get Lord Ozai!" He ordered the Captain. Ozai, frustrated by the interruption came up scowling.

"What?" Ozai ordered.

"Have you ordered any trading ships to the Southern Tribe lately?"

"The ship sailed last week and returned two days ago, why?" Ozai asked raising a brow.

"A ready navy ship is on the horizon."

"Who sent the ship out!?" Ozai roared in anger.

"There is nothing specific on the bow and the flag is Fire Nation. Obviously, someone doesn't know the rage of the war is over."

"The wars rage may be at it's end, but mine is just begging! Who dares to order one of my ships without my permission?!"

"Contact them!" The Admiral ordered. "Send a hawk out, now! No one stands in the way of_ my_ ship." Togo growled.

"Do you think it's a Water Tribe ship?" Katara heard one of the midshipmen whisper to another.

"No, the people of the water tribe use wood and whale bone. Not unless they revived one from the war, no. It couldn't be."

"I bet it's that Commander. Remember? The one with anger issues?"

"Commander Shoe, I think. Ha...shoe..."

"That ship is equip with content from the war. If they strike, Chief Hakoda may call war...and he has the Earth Kingdom and the Northern Waters on his side. We are barely recovering while the Earth Nation is also becoming alert and equip with our weapons, we may not win. Our men are old and tired, while their's are young and strong. I fear for our nation, Ozai. What shall we do?" The Admiral asked looking up from his scope.

"We wait. The hawk will tell us who it is...and if they plan to do other than what I tell them...we rid of their being." Both men stood, scowling down at the horizon. It wasn't long before the hawk arrived with the response.

"We didn't informed them that you are boarded, Lord Ozai, to see who they really are." The Admiral said opening the scroll.

_We are under Commander Zhao's orders. What do you seek?_

"Zhao? That punk!? The child never listens, my lord! He has absolutely no self control what-so-ever. My catapults are ready. Do we fire?"

"No, we ask them what the hell they are doing." The Admiral nodded and wrote down a response. The hawk screeched and flew back to this 'Commander Zhao'.

After reply after reply it was clear that this Commander either hadn't gotten the word about the war ending, or he was going to send the word that a new war was beginning.

Admiral Togo's ship sailed full speed ahead to catch up with the ship.

After about an hour of sailing, the Admirals ship was sailing side by side with the Commander's.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" The Admiral asked.

"Fire Lord Ozai doesn't know what he is doing. The Fire Nation has the power to be the only nation. The ruling nation of the world! He is a fool not to see the that!" The young Commander growled with a scowl.

"And you are a fool to question my title and my word." Ozai scoffed appearing onto the deck. "How dare you rebel against my law."

"No!" The Commander blurted out. "How dare you not see the power of your nation! You just as much as a failure as your brother!" The Commander threw up some kind of hand signal and one of the catapults fired.

**_----_**

"Well what was that?"

"Probably an ice berg breaking."

"Are you sure?"

_**----**_

"Arrest him." Ozai ordered through clinched teeth. A few men jumped from ship to ship and arrested the Commander. "Whom ever dares to follow his word may dare to inter my jails."

The men on Commander Zhao's ship backed away from him. One of them fired another one.

_**----**_

A fire ball sailed through the sky passed the two kayakers and crashed into the water.

"Nope!"

"Hurry! We've got to tell Hakoda!"

The two pattled franticly, caused the small boat to spin in circles.

_**----**_

More men from Ozai's ship crossed to the other ship to gain control. A few more fire balls were set off, but the other men were taken into custody easily.

"Captian Li!" Ozai called announcing a promotion. "You will be charge in making sure these fools make it back to my docks?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Li said bowing before crossing over onto the other ship.

"Well, that took out half of our day." Ursa pointed out standing beside Ozai.

"We should be at the South Pole very early tomorrow morning."

Ozai scowled at the Commander as his own men (the ones who followed Ozai) took him down into the brig.

The large ship cut passed the smaller one and headed straight for the Southern Water Tribe. The smaller ship slowly turned and made it's way back to the Fire Nation docks.

_**----**_

"Look, look, look! There's the ship!"

"We gotta get there before they do!"

"Dude...it's a freaking Fire Nation Navy ship. Are you stupid? By the time we get there everyone is going to be dead...."

"Oh, gosh darn it! They'll probably eat all the seal jerky too."

**_----_**

"Let's go eat dinner and then get some rest. It's been a long day." Ursa said tugging on Ozai's arm.

Most of the crew and Zuko had already began eating while Katara had just taken her seat.

* * *

"I'll get you, Ozai. Mark my words. I'll get you for this."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! :]**

**Trivia:**

**li Chang:**..also known as Chang from Mulan.

**Togo: **Tōgō Heihachirō an Admiral in the Russ-Jap war. One of Japan's greatest heros...in this case one of the Fire Nations :] _(Because if that ship would have raided the tribe, Hakoda would alert the Earth Kingdom and the Northern waters and so, they would attack the Fire Nation and every one would die)._Togo is also the name of a Siberian Husky. The true hero of Nome...or Nenana..or Anchorage. Which ever. Most Huskies can trace back to Togo since Balto was neutered.

**Seppala: **Seppala is the name of the musher who mushed with Togo. The two TRUE hero's BEFORE Balto and Gunnar. Togo is the one who traveled the LONGEST and the most DANGEROUS. Not Balto. I have nothing against Balto. Just saying. Also, Togo is the one who guided his team through some kind of blizzard or something. Seppala passed the serum to Charlie Olson who THEN passed to Gunnar Kaasen.

(I think Togo was better looking than Balto]


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own**

**I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

_"I'll get you, Ozai. Mark my words. I'll get you for this."_

_"It's been a good run."_

* * *

"We should be there in the morning." Zuko told Katara as he pulled the coveres up to his chin.

"Good." She said snuggling against him. "Today was so hectic. That Commander was ridiculous."

"Mm hm. Tomorrow should be better, right?"

"Yes." She mumbled. Snuggling deeper into his arms.

* * *

The next morning Katara helped Zuko put on layer after layer of Water Tribe clothes. When they were done she giggled at how big the clothes made him look. She did, however, love the way the blues and whites brought out his eyes. She stood on her tippy toes and planted a small kiss on his lips.

Zuko found it hard not to laugh when he saw his parents and most of the crew covered in the clothes and of course his laughter stopped when his mother scolded him for 'not respecting other cultures'.

Katara was immediately glomped by her brother and friends. Her parents greeted Zuko's and some of the crew even came down to meet the tribes people.

"How is it there, Katara?" Kya asked.

"Everything is going well over there. How about here?"

"Great and the Maria's delivery went very smoothly." Kya smiled.

"Oh, really?" Kya nodded and called for Maria to come over. "Oh, Maria. He's beautiful." Katara said as Maria allowed her to hold the young the boy.

"Hello, Zuko." Hakoda greeted as the prince came up beside Katara. Zuko bowed out of respect before placing his arm around Katara's waist.

"Here, Zuko, you hold him." Katara said passing the child onto Zuko. He wanted to protest, but she had already pushed the small body against his chest so, he took his arm from her waist to under the body. He used his other arm as a wall. He smiled down awkwardly.

"He is _so_ your son." Ursa whispered.

"What? Please. I wasn't that awkward the first time I held a baby."

"Ozai, dear, you were terrified!"

"H-hold his head like this," Ozai instructed, taking a step towards his son. Zuko breathed out a small 'oh' before positioning his arms in the right way.

Ursa rolled her eyes and smiled at the two.

"Awe, isn't he cute?" Katara asked snugging against Zuko.

"Well, thanks." He said smiling.

"I was talking about the baby." Katara said crossing her arms.

After a while of talking, Zuko passed the baby back over to his mother and Katara introduced Zuko to her Gran Gran.

After breakfast and lunch Katara pulled Zuko to the side to go penguin sledding. After rolling down various hills, they came across one that had a kayak at the bottom.

Katara recognized it as the old one Sokka and her used to go in. Katara helped Zuko in before showing him how to paddle. She took this as a good chance for Zuko to spend from time with her as well as Sokka.

"Hey." They both said shaking hands. Sokka sat in the middle while Zuko was in the back and Katara was in the front. Sokka showed Zuko and better way to hold the paddles while Katara toyed with the water.

"Kay, Katara. Ready to go fishing for dinner? Just like old times." Sokka said opening a bag of bait. Katara nodded and started to water bend the kayak along.

After of while Sokka and Zuko were getting pretty comfortable about each other and Katara was entirely focused on water bending, but that didn't mean she went deaf.

"Sokka, shut up!" She said after hearing him saying something totally inappropriate.

"What? It's true." He shrugged.

"It is not, Sokka! Lets see you live in some foreign land without mom and daddy for as long as I have! It's not that easy!" She snapped at him, turning around.

"Well, they feed you, don't they? I don't care as long as I get me some food."

"Oh, please. Because that's ALL you care about!" She yelled placing her hands on her hip. Zuko clinched his teeth as he attempted to steer the small boat away from an ice berg. Fail. Epic fail.

"What is your problem, Sokka? I just got home. I figured you'd miss me!"

"Well I figured you miss me too! I didn't get anything, Katara! Nothing! Not a single letter or anything! I know you're live is completely surrounded by Zuko now, but come on!"

"Don't talk about him like that!" She yelled, pointing at her brother. "You don't even know him! You don't know what I go through there, Sokka! I have to plan for a wedding that I didn't even want, I have to wear clothes that I'm not used to, it's sering hot over there, and there's these people who try tell me how to talk, walk, eat, EVERYTHING! SOKKA!"

"Uhh...Katara." Zuko pointed to the ice berg behind her.

"Not now!" She barked at him. "You get to live here and do what ever you want, Sokka! I don't! There's certain things I have to live up to now!"

"Well, at least you **have **something to live up to!" Sokka said crossing his arms. Katara's arms shook. Sokka was jealous!? No, he was blind!

"Sokka, you idiot! No one is holding you back!" Now, she wasn't yelling out of fury, she was yelling out of love, but she was still pretty pissed off. :/

"Katara," Zuko warned. Sokka looked over his shoulder at Zuko and raised his brow. Zuko pointed and Sokka followed his finger to the crack in the ice berg.

"Uhh. Seriously, Katara!" Sokka was the one warning now.

"What!? What. What? What do you want?!" She screeched, throwing her arms up. She gasped and jumped into Zuko's arms when she heard a loud crack behind her. She saw the ice berg flip and twirl. It flipped over onto it's side and everyone saw how the ice berg was glowing.

"Whoa," Sokka said, astound.

"Oh, it's just blue ice." Zuko assured.

"No, I think it's something else," Katara said standing up and crawling onto a flat part on the ice berg.

"Katara, be careful!" Zuko warned, standing at the edge of the kayak.

Katara snatched the club from Sokka's hand.

"Oh my gosh, I think somebody's in there!" She exclaimed.

"What? How?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know. It looks like they're frozen in there...who ever they are." Katara said walking to the left of the ice berg.

"KATARA!" Sokka yelled when his sister took the club and hit the side of the ice berg with it. "Stop!" He demanded when she hit it again.

"What? What if some one is in there?" She asked, stopping.

"Yeah, what if they're dead? Some birthday present...oh, yeah..happy birthday." Sokka said crossing his arms.

"Well...than we give them a proper burial." Katara said hitting the ice berg one last time before it shattered into a billion pieced. "Whoa!" Katara dropped Sokka's club and ran to the body.

She took the child into his arms. He was so cold...but...warm. She gently rubbed her hand over his cheek and smiled when he heard him moan.

"Ugh." She heard him groan from deep inside his throat. His eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hello." Katara greeted with a smile. Zuko walked up beside Katara and crossed his arms.

"Heh...heh..." Katara titled her head. It sounded like he was trying to say hello back, but at the same time it sounded like he was about to.. "Heh-CHOO!" Katara fell backwards when a gust of air flew from the kid's lungs, sending him into the air.

"Whoa!" Katara repeated. "You're an air bender!" She said being helped up by the prince.

"Yes?" The child seemed confused. "Is that bad?" He asked whipping his nose.

"Well, no, but...I just...we just..everyone...you don't know?" She asked looking down at her hands. Was this some kind of dream?

"What are you talking about? What happened?"

"The Fire Nation killed all of the air benders." Sokka said bluntly.

"Sokka!" Katara scolded while Zuko glared at him. Obviously, they hadn't.

"What are you talking about? I was just gone for a couple of days." The air bender said scratching his head and looking around, searching for something.

"Rawr." The new kid turned around and gasped.

"Appa!" Katara gasped and jumped right back into Zuko's arms when she saw the beast walk out from behind a part of the ice berg.

"What IS that!?" She asked taking a step forward.

"This is Appa...my flying bison.." The child informed. Katara walked up to it and placed a hand on it's head. He was soft. She smiled and started to pet the beast.

Sokka rolled his eyes and sat down. Zuko raised his brows and took a step over after noticing a pool of water starting to form from the ice he was causing to melt.

"What's going on here?"

"You tell us! How did you get into the ice?" Sokka said poking him with his spear. "And why aren't you frozen?"

"I'm not sure," The kid said pushing Sokka's spear from him.

"Okay, this is ridiculous," Sokka started. "Flying bison's...people shooting out of ice bergs...'air bending'. I'm going home..where stuff makes sense." Sokka turned and stopped when he saw that the kayak...their only way home had floated off into the distance.

"Appa can give you a ride home, if that's what you need." The kid floated onto Appa's saddle. Sokka crossing his arms and looked up at the child. He glanced over at Zuko who was also standing with his arms crossed, but he was carefully studying the kid.

"No way am I getting on that thing!" Sokka threw his arms down.

"C'mon, Sokka. We need to go home." Katara said helping Zuko up onto the saddle. Sokka took a second to think about it. He looked around and figured he didn't have any choice but to go on that thing.

Sokka sat crossed armed next to Zuko and scowled at the kid. He rolled his eyes and huffed when the animal attempted to fly. Yeah, right. That thing is REALLY going to fly. Mm hm.

"You know," Katara began, resting her arms on the saddle. "We never caught your name."

"Aang." He said turning around and looking at her.

"Oh...um..being an air bender and everything...do you have any idea what happened to the avatar?"

"Uh, no." Aang said scratching his head. "I knew people who knew him, but I never knew him..why?"

"Well...originally, he was supposed to be the one to end the war...to save the world from the Fire Nation...but Ozai already has that covered." Katara blew out her nose. How could someone just forget about their family and friends? About their nation...about the world?

"What? What war? I was- he was suposed to do what? What's this war you guys keep bringing up?" He asked fully turning around to face her.

"Well, a hundred years ago..Sozin started a war...and Azulon, his son, continued it, but Ozai, Azulon's son, ended it. The avatar is the one who is supposed to keep balance in the war, not the Fire Lord." Katara crossed her arms, defending Ozai.

"What? I have friends all over the world. Even from the Fire Nation!"

"Aang...how long were you in that ice berg?"

"A couple days, I guess."

"Well, it sounds like you in there for a hundred years!"

"All of my friends...if I was gone for a hundred years..."

"There has to be some kind of bright side to all of this." Katara said leaning down and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I got to meet you!" He smiled. She sat back and smiled. Zuko wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her forehead. He looked up and smirked when he saw Aang trying not to scowl at him.

"Katara," Zuko whispered. "He's an air bender...the last air bender. That ice berg was glowing and when the avatar is in the avatar his eyes glow...the avatar can only inter the state when he's in life threatening circumstances or under some serious stress...when his emotions are exploding. The avatar was born into the air nomads and as far as we know...no avatar has been reborn yet."

"What are you saying?" She whispered back.

"This kid's the avatar." Katara sat down and rested her head on Zuko's chest. She studied Aang. She sighed and played with the water. She smiled when a fish swam up the stream she had made.

"Here, Sokka." She said and dropped the fish in front of him. He smiled and immediately removed it's head with his dagger he kept in his boot.

"Hey, your a water bender!" Aang said looking over his shoulder.

"Mhm. Maybe you could teach me some sometime." She said trying to trick him into blowing his cover.

"Oh, uh, well," He stuttered. "I don't know any water bending moves...I can only air bend..I'm an air bender."

"Oh," Katara said, disappointed.

"But, maybe we could go to the North Pole. I'm sure there's some water benders there!" Katara's shoulders dropped and she looked over at Zuko. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Um..maybe, be we can't stay very long." She shook her head.

Katara continued to water bend during the trip and by the time they arrived back at the village they had at least ten fish. Zuko helped Sokka with the fish and Katara guided Aang into the village.

There was already a fire started and Hakoda and Bato began to skin the fish.

"Mom!" Katara called. Kay came over and introduced her self to Aang. Katara told her mother about how the wanted to go to the North Pole to learn water bending.

"Um, Katara, dear. I don't know if that's the best idea." Kya said looking around.

"Why? If he is the avatar," Katara whispered after Aang walked over to show the little kids a trick. "Then he needs to learn water bending."

"Yes, dear, but the war is already over."

"Well, I want to learn water bending, too!"

"Katara," Kya warned.

"I wanna go." Katara said, dropping her shoulder.

"Well...alright..I would speak with Ursa and Ozai first, since you do have a wedding to attend to, you know." Katara smiled and hugged her mother.

Katara asked to go and of course, Ursa nodded with a smile. Ozai said he would grant them a royal ship to escort them on their way. Katara smiled and began to eat her dinner.

**_----_**

Snow steamed off Ozai as he growled and turned around. He had been hit in the back of the head with a snow ball. He let out a small gasp when he saw Ursa standing there, with a hand on her hip and the other one tossing another snow ball up and down. With a smirk on her face she threw the next one. Ozai bit his lip and gathered his own snow ball. Ursa laughed and ducked. She tackled him and snuggled against his warm chest in the snow. She straddled his hips and grabbed a hand full of snow, rubbing it on his cheek.

"Ugh." His teeth chattered. "It's so cold." He said rising his body heat.

"It's snow." Ursa said laying down next to him, laying her head on his chest. He smiled and rubbed her back. "Love you, Ozai." She said after placing a sweet, seal jerky tainted kiss on his lips. He smiled lightly.

"Ursa," He pointed. "Look it." Ursa turned.

She gasped. "The lights." She said sitting up next to him. He smiled and put his arm around her, resting his hand on her knee and lightly running his fingers over her lower leg.

----

Everyone was off the ship that night, looking in awe at the lights. Everyone, even the cell guards....

A chuckle echoed through the empty ship that night. Droplets of some kind of liquid landed into a bottle of red wine...the Fire Lords favorite.

Footsteps pitt-patted across the metal floor and the bars of a cell shook and squeaked, being closed slowly.

Shackles rang, being slid back on....

* * *

Gosh. Freaking NOTHING BUT dialogue in this one!

REVIEW! PLEASE!

Pay no attention to the new things at the beginning.

....if Aang was born after Roku and Sozin is the one who started the war and Sozin and Roku knew each other...wouldn't Aang had already knew about the war? Surely the Air Benders would have known, since the avatar was born an air bender next, so they would have told him earlier...unless Aang was older than Sozin and Roku....MAJOR HOLE. Explain, please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own**

**I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

_"I'll get you, Ozai. Mark my words. I'll get you for this."_

_"It's been a good run."_

* * *

Two days and another ship had met at the Southern Water Tribe to Katara, Aang, and Zuko to the Northern Waters.

"Bye, I'm going to miss you, little sis." Sokka said hugging Katara.

"What are you talking about?" She asked stepping back.

"Well, you're going, arn't you?"

"Yes," She nodded. "And so are you!" She said grabbing his arm and guiding him up to the ship.

"What? Katara!" Sokka snatched his arm from her. "What are you talking about?"

"Sokka, you say you don't have anything to live up to. If you don't know your destination; who determines your destiny?" Sokka's shoulders dropped and he looked down at the ground, thinking.

"I don't know, Katara," He said turning his head.

"C'mon, Sokka. You know you want to!" She smiled, tugging on him.

"Well, alright." He said letting her take him up the ship. A midshipmen showed to the their rooms and then took them to dinner.

* * *

"I wonder what it's going to be like in the Northern Water Tribe," Katara said laying down next to Zuko.

"Probably the same." He said wrapping his arm around her.

"Well, they haven't ever been raided by the Fire Nation. Theirs is probably more...better." She said rolling onto her back.

"M." He manged to grunt out before falling asleep. It was tiring and stressful to have to worry about your body heat for three days. He didn't know why, but it seemed like the clothes didn't help. Any.

Katara smiled and kissed his cheek before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**TBC!**

* * *

**Okay, I know its really, really, really short, but school just started back up again and my head hurts so bad. This was hard to type. I guess because I haven't been writing this lately. I'll continued this chapter later. I still want the chapters to be around the some length, so they'll be coming a little later. If I had continued today, it would have been rushed and I hate doing that. I'm starting to figure our what I reallywant to happen here and I'm more serious about this than I am about school, but...school is going to be really fun this year, so I need to stay on top of school in order to have those opportunities. Just, please be patient. I have some serious writers back up and I need to get it out, but I guess for right now it's going to have to be on paper and I'll copy it here. :]**

**So, to tease you I'll give some things to look for later on :]**

**1."So...if at first I was supposed to...defeat the Fire Lord...but now...I have to help him...well, I don't see anything wrong with him?"**

**2_."Zuko, you need to come home, NOW!"_**

**3. He placed his hands on her stomach and looked up into her eyes. She smiled and hugged him. "Oh my Agni," He barely breathed out.**

**4. "Aang! You are by far the most stupidest, immaturest, smartie-assest person I have ever met!" "What is that supposed to mean?" A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you,"**

**5."No, you can't. You can't leave me here, please don't. You've never given up before! Why now? Why here? Oh, please, no. I love you so much, please don't leave me," Her sobs filled the room. ____ backed up, almost tripping on his own feet. He almost fell out of the room. He turned and hugged ____ silently letting his own sobs escape.**

**You can guess if you want to, but I'm going to reply the answers.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own**

**I hope you guys like this!**

**Warning: _Rated M _**;p

* * *

_"I'll get you, Ozai. Mark my words. I'll get you for this."_

_"It's been a good run."_

* * *

Two days and another ship had met at the Southern Water Tribe to Katara, Aang, and Zuko to the Northern Waters.

"Bye, I'm going to miss you, little sis." Sokka said hugging Katara.

"What are you talking about?" She asked stepping back.

"Well, you're going, aren't you?"

"Yes," She nodded. "And so are you!" She said grabbing his arm and guiding him up to the ship.

"What? Katara!" Sokka snatched his arm from her. "What are you talking about?"

"Sokka, you say you don't have anything to live up to. If you don't know your destination; who determines your destiny?" Sokka's shoulders dropped and he looked down at the ground, thinking.

"I don't know, Katara," He said turning his head.

"C'mon, Sokka. You know you want to!" She smiled, tugging on him.

"Well, alright." He said letting her take him up the ship. A midshipmen showed to the their rooms and then took them to dinner.

* * *

"I wonder what it's going to be like in the Northern Water Tribe," Katara said laying down next to Zuko.

"Probably the same." He said wrapping his arm around her.

"Well, they haven't ever been raided by the Fire Nation. Theirs is probably more...better." She said rolling onto her back.

"M." He manged to grunt out before falling asleep. It was tiring and stressful to have to worry about your body heat for three days. He didn't know why, but it seemed like the clothes didn't help. Any.

Katara smiled and kissed his cheek before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Katara woke up with the smell of fresh food surrounding her. She was surprised to see Zuko asleep next to her. She shrugged and left to bed.

Sokka had already eaten the main meal...twice and he was making his way to the dessert. Aang was taking small bites out of his noodles.

"Hey," Aang waved.

"Hi." Katara said taking a seat next to her brother.

"Oh my gosh," Sokka said. "This stuff is amazing! What is it?" Sokka asked poking it.

"Jello." A watching Midshipmen sneered. This boy had absolutely NO manners! He made the Water Tribe people look more barbarian than the former Fire Lord had painted them to be. This Midshipmen hoped he wouldn't act like that at the Prince's wedding. He rolled his eyes behind his mask and sighed a heavy sigh underneath his armour. He took a step back when Sokka started to slurp the Fire Nation delicacy.

"Sokka!" Katara scolded, smacking him on his arm. She shook her head and looked at Aang. "Eat more like he does." She said taking a small bite out of her bread. Katara studied her brother. She noticed how much she had changed and he had stayed the same. His posture and manners were horrible and it took all her strength not to correct him. Until, he did something really horrible.

Katara gasped and nearly dropped her bread when she saw Sokka drop a cookie from his chop sticks (which he wasn't even supposed to be using to grab a cookie) and then stick his chop sticks VERTICAL into his half eaten rice.

"Sokka!" She yelped, snatching the chopsticks and placing them into the holder.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Do not EVER put your chop sticks like that! Don't you listen to mom?"

"Why?" He shrugged.

"When people die, say a soldier, his sword is stuck into the ground vertical ways. It signifies death, Sokka." She told him with a scowl on her face.

"Ohhh," He said taking another cookie. Katara figured he had known better! Kya had always taught them table manners. Well, yes, they weren't as strict at home as they were here, but...she couldn't even think about what he might act like at the wedding. She had already felt like she was only accepted in the palace and not the nation. Sokka wasn't going to help if everyone saw him like that. She hoped someone would help him, but then again she knew Sokka wasn't really one to change his ways.

Katara sighed and lowered her head and when Zuko walked in with a raised brow at her brother. Zuko floated right by the dinner table and talked to one of the guards. He came back, with his lip lightly snarled and sat down in front of his lady.

"You're hungry?" Zuko asked, tilting his head. Sokka looked up. Noticing that something was wrong, he lowered his bowl and sat still.

"Sea prunes...get old." Sokka said, obviously embarrassed.

"We have more of that on the ship, Sokka. We're not going to run out. There will be plenty in the Fire Nation, also." Zuko picked up his chop sticks.

"I thought we were going to the Northern Water Tribe." Sokka said, watching Zuko. Sokka sat up straight after looking at everyones posture.

"Well, you'll be attending the wedding, right?" Sokka nodded. "It's barely a month away." Zuko said taking a bite from his rice. Sokka gulped and looked around. Most of the table was distorted from his rampage for food.

After breakfast Sokka pulled Katara to the side.

"I didn't do too good at breakfast, did I" He asked playing with his fingers.

"Well, Sokka. You didn't do _well _at breakfast. Mom taught us that, too." She said with crossed arms.

"Oh," His shoulders dropped, disappointed.

"It's okay, Sokka. It was hard for me at first, too. But, to be accepted, I kind of need blend in. Do you want to learn Fire Nation etiquette?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded.

* * *

"Now," Katara started. "At the table, _you _should be vertical, not your chop sticks." Sokka nodded. "See this?" Katara pointed to a small piece of curved wood. "When you are not using your chop sticks, you place the food end here." She instructed. He nodded, already knowing that. "At the table, elders are served first. Touching them in any way can be considered as disrespectful so, don't do it." Katara shook her head. Sokka's forehead folded. What? A touch can be assuring...how is that bad? "Do not EVER tap your chop sticks against your bowl, don't cross yours with someone else, and don't...?" She trailed off.

"Put them vertical." He answered.

"We're not really supposed to wear shoes in the palace, but we do anyways because those floors are so cold!" She said. "But, if you're going into someone else's house, you should take your shoes off in the foyer with the toes pointing outside. Your socks should be clean, too."

Katara paused.

"Now," She started a new lesson. "Remember when mama shook hands with Lady Ursa?"

"Yes." Sokka nodded.

"Ladies aren't supposed to shake hands. They're only 'sposed to nod. Ursa shook mom's hand to be polite. That "thumbs up" thing you do...yeah, that's bad," She nodded. "You ALWAYS use your right hand when someone is giving you something. Always. If you ever have any kind of meeting with anyone..don't touch them. Just don't." She sighed.

"At the wedding, you might get some presents, since you're my brother. Don't open the presents while the giver is there."

"I have to wait?!" Sokka asked. Katara smiled and nodded.

"You won't really have to bow much, since your not from the Fire Nation." She told him. "Even if somethings funny, you should remain serious. Don't point." Katara nodded.

"Is that it?" Sokka asked. Katara nodded again. "Oh," They both let out a sigh at the same time. "That's a lot." He said. Katara nodded.

"At least you didn't have to go to like, actual classes where they test you and everything."

* * *

After lunch Katara went to go see Aang.

"Aang," Katara started, walking towards him.

"Yeah?" He asked looking up at her.

"You know," She stood next to him. "The avatar was last born in the Air Nomads and a new avatar hasn't been reborn yet...and you're the last air bender."

"You guys know, huh?" He asked looking away from her.

"Well, when you think about it, it's kind of obvious. Why didn't you tell us earlier?" She said placing her hand over his.

"I never wanted to be...I'm just a kid. I didn't want to handle that kind of responsibility yet. They told me that a war was brewing and I had to stop it. Me...just one kid would have to stop a whole army! I feel horrible because I lost my people...and I made someone do my job for me." He lowered his head.

"Ozai is a good man." Katara nodded.

"I owe him big....I owe the world big, don't I?" He asked looking up at her.

"Kind of." She shrugged. She looked at some of the painting on the wall before noticing he was still looking at her, smiling. She raised her eye brow at him, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Aang blinked and took a step back.

Zuko, coming from behind Katara, wrapped his arms around her and kissed a trail from her neck to lips. He grinned when Aang glared at him.

Zuko walked away slowly and looked back at Katara, smiling_ that_ smile. She smiled a quick smile, scrunching her nose and curling the ends of her lips and letting them fall.

Katara looked back down to Aang, who was standing there with a blank look on his face.

"Sorry," She breathed out. He nodded and let her guide him to dinner.

* * *

Katara walked into their room with a smile on her face. Zuko pulled Katara down onto him. Her dress had slits that allowed her freshly shaved legs come out from under the fabric and strattle him. She placed her hands on his bare chest. He one only his black sleeping pants and his robe the WHOLE day.

"You're so sexy," He growled, his hands trailing from her hips down to her calves.

"Zuko," She whispered, glancing back at the open door.

"Let'em look." He pulled her down and kissed her.

"Zuko, really." She said gesturing to the door.

"Alright, alright." Zuko said rolling out from under her and getting up. She laid down and watched him close the door and walk back to her.

Zuko hovered over her and kissed her. "Gosh," He sighed out, laying on her lightly, only using his arms to keep himself up. He slid his tongue into her mouth and kissed her passionately.

She giggled and broke the kiss. "You're so territorial." She smiled at him.

"He likes you." He kissed her cheek.

"He's like, what, Nine? Ten?"

"Twelve, he's twelve."

"Okay, then, baby, he's freaking twelve!"

"A twelve year old boy going through puberty." He kissed her roughly.

**_Rating: M_**

_She moaned and gripped his shoulders._

_"I never gave you anything for your birthday," He mumbled, his lips brushing against hers._

_"Zuko, don't." She warned playfully._

_"What are you going to do?" He asked sitting up. "Squeal and call out my name?" He smirked and put her hands above her head and leaned down. She bit her tongue and smiled. "'Cause that's exaclty what I want you to do." She held back a squeal as she felt his lips brush dangerously against hers._

_Katara blew out a breath of air. His voice made her shiver and the butterflies in her stomach turned to little fireballs bouncing against her rips. She shook and tried to keep control of her breathing has he focused on her neck._

_He let her arms go as he trailed down to her collar bone. He growled through clinched teeth when he felt fabric against his tongue instead of skin. He looked up at her. She arched her back and let him untie the back strings of her dress. Zuko slid her dress from her. Bra-less and beautiful. He smiled and leaned back down to kiss her again, roughly. He eased out of it and trailed back down to her collar bone. He went lower to the valley between her breasts. She took in a deep breath and bit her lip, her fingers tangling in his hair. _

_He went down and placed feather light kisses all over her stomach. The only thing left to go were her underwear. He looked up at her. He saw how flushed she looked and he watched her gulp. He covered her mouth with his and held it for a long, easy kiss._

_He pulled back quickly and heard a small breath escape from her lips. He smiled and hooked a finger underneath the side of her underwear. Obviously, she didn't mind the idea of this too much, seeing that she had a clean slate for him to work on._

_He leaned down and flicked his tongue on her. She gasped and her breath was hitched in her throat. He rubbed his tongue slowly against her softest skin. She tangled her fingers into his hair again and widened her legs. She let a out a sqeal when he continuted to flick his tounge against her._

_Zuko pressed his lips against her and sucked on her clit. "Lower," He heard the word barely manage to escape through her moans. He left the spot he was in and licked lightly over her opening. His tongue circled around it before dipping into it. _

_She tasted so sweet, but sour at the same time. He loved the smooth texture of her, too. She was addicting. She was a drug to him and doing this was only a gateway to the real thing. To be honest, he couldn't wait. He didn't want to. He couldn't stand feeling himself throb with want and not being able to get it. He was a prince. He didn't have to be patient. He got what ever he wanted when he wanted. But, he would wait._

_The world spun around theirs as Katara's ears were plugged with the sound of her heart beating and Zuko's were clogged with her moans and the sound of his name being called. His hands held her hips down as he concentrated on her silky insides. He warmed his mouth and tongue, running his tongue over her._

_He stopped for second when he felt her knees buckle and her muscles twitch. He dipped his tongue through the pile of juices. He continued until there were no more. He came up to a panting and tired girlfriend._

_She gave him a begging look. "You don't want to stop, do you?" He asked. She sighed out before shaking her head._

_"Not really, but...I don't know." She said placing her arms over her stomach. "I'm scared."_

_"Well," Zuko breathed out. "I'm scared, too." He said taking her hand in his._

_"Do...you want to?"_

_"Only if you do." Katara gulped and thought before slightly nodding her head. Zuko crawled over to the head of the bed and leaned his back against the headboard. Katara slipped his pants off and discarded them to...someplace in the covers. He grabbed her hips to hold her steady has she hovered over his erection._

_She placed her hands on his shoulders and took a deep breath. She nodded and he slowly lowered her. She was fine until he was almost at his line. Her finger nails dug into his skin and he stopped. She clinched her eyes shut._

_"Do you want to stop?" He asked._

_"No," She breathed out, shaking her head. He continued once her grip loosened. She rested her head on his shoulder. Her nails dug into the skin of his back again and he stopped and waited. He had already passed her hymen and didn't have much left to go. Even though her nails were still digging into him, he slid the rest of his member into her. She let out a small squeak and her grip loosened entirely._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Mhm." She nodded, kissing him fully on his lips._

_He smiled and kissed her behind her ear, beginning to pump himself in and out of her. _

_After a few minuets and a speed up Katara's moans were becoming louder than Zuko liked them to be. He kissed her long and hard to shut her up. Of course, really he didn't mind her being loud. He didn't mind it at all. He remembered back when he was a senior at the junior high school. That's when all of his friends would gloat and brag about how loud their girls would be or how they complemented their size. Well, they had just been owned. :]_

_Zuko broke their kiss and panted. He swallowed hard and brought her close to him. Katara arched her back, moaning as she ran her fingers through his hair as she felt his member twitch forward and release his warms fluids deep into her. She gasped as she felt her muscles contract around him. Zuko leaned back hard against the headboard. He gulped and caught his breath. He rubbed her legs and studied her in his daze. All he could feel was her wrapped around him tightly allowing only a few, warm droplets of liquid around him._

_----_

A loud breath escaped her lips, causing him to snap from his daze. He looked up at her and smiled. She let out a small laugh and she kissed him. Katara grabbed his arms and smiled. He smiled back and rested his head on the headboard, letting his eyes close.

Katara laid down, pulling him down with her. She pulled the covers over them and closed her eyes for a good nights rest.

* * *

After taking a shower and dressing Katara went to breakfast, letting Zuko rest. She joined the table with a smile on her face, starving.

Aang gaze at her glowing beauty. Aang thought she was glowing because she always had, but Sokka had seen that look before and he knew what it was from. He couldn't say he was happy about it, but he couldn't say he was angry either.

"We should be in the Northern Waters tonight, Katara." A Midshipmen informed. She nodded her head and thanked him.

* * *

**Dans la Nation du Feu**

Ursa and Ozai were walking to their room after that dinner when the Fire Lord stumbled. Ursa caught him before he fell and helped him steady.

"Ozai, dear, are you alright?" She asked, studying him.

"Uh, yes." He nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." He said standing up straight.

"Sweetheart, you don't look too well. You don't look well at all." She said rubbing his back. His face was pale and his eyes were dull.

"Ugh." He said almost falling backwards. He whipped the bead of sweat from his forehead. "It's just been a stressful weak is all, dear." He said giving her a smile, reassuring smile.

Ursa shook her head at his foolishness and helped him into their bed. She pretended to believe him and attempted to sleep peacefully by his side.

----

"How did you sleep?" Ursa asked the next morning.

"I didn't. Not much anyways." He mumbled.

"Would you like some Valerian? You deserve a day off."

"Yeah," He whispered obviously in some sort of pain.

Ursa nodded and brought him the Valerian and some Echinacea.

She sat next to him and placed a cool cloth on his forehead and rubbed his shoulder.

* * *

Well, was it worth the wait?

I might only be uploading on Sunday's. I don't know.

**Trivia:**

**Valerian: Plant that is a remedy for insomnia. (not being able to sleep)**

**Echinacea: Plant that is supposed to give a boost to your immune system....but can also cause abdominal pain, nausea, and dizziness...and WHOLE bunch of other things, but they won't show up later.**

OH NOES! what is with the happening to the fire lord!? Just so you know, no, I do not have some kind of issue with killing him off like some people will kill Zuko repeatedly. I love them both and they shall stay :]


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own**

**I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

_"I'll get you, Ozai. Mark my words. I'll get you for this."_

_"It's been a good run."_

* * *

Ursa had done all the paper signing, meetings, plans throughout the day while Ozai stayed in bed...and worsened.

"Ozai," Ursa breathed out, gently waking the ill lord. She sat next to him and placed a cool hand on his forehead. She heard him let out a sigh of agony. "My poor Ozai." She said gently kissing his cheek. "Is there anything you would like?" She asked.

"No," His words gurgled in his throat. This was nothing Ursa had ever seen. He had only been ill for a couple days and his muscles were already thinning. He had been drinking his fluids and they even mixed in fruit juice for the nutrients he needed.

"Ozai," Ursa called, suddenly stern. "I'm going to get Mrs. Asa. She well help you, dear." She figured he would protest, but he lazily closed his eyes and let out a breath.

----

"Ursa," Asa whispered, tugging the queen over the side, outside of the royals door. "I have never seen this before. Not ever. Not even in my days in the Big Dry Land, but I do know some one who may know what this is. She lives on Ember Island."

"Send for immedatly." Ursa ordered. Asa nodded and bowed.

"For now, if it's contagious, I suggest he be moved to the infirmary." Ursa nodded and sighed.

* * *

"So, you're not going to teach me!?" Katara screeched at the old man.

"Um...no." He said, turning on his heal and leaving.

"Listen here, you old brute!" Katara yelled out, picking up on her Fire Nation vocabulary. "I did NOT come all the way from the Southern Waters for you tell me 'no'!"

"Well, that's too bad, little girl." Katara stomped and clinched her fists and teeth. She let out a small, girlish growl before taking a string of water from a pile of snow and whacking him the back of the head with it.

"Why, you little-" He seethed, glaring at her over his shoulder.

"What? You little - what? Say it!" She dared. He huffed and picked up his own stream of water and pushed it at her. She moved to the side and took the water he had tossed at her and tossed it right back. Caught off guard by the move, he stumbled backwards from her blow. Katara smirked and sent a small, deadly line of water at him. He quickly stood up, causing the stream to float right across his left temple. A small line of blood began to form.

He twisted and pulled up more water to throw at her. Taken back by the fancy foot-work he put into the move, it was her turn to stumbled backwards. She fell back, almost hitting her head on the fountain. Her necklace unknowingly got snagged on a small piece of pointed ice and tore.

She almost immediately got back up and tossed more water towards him. Sometime during this dual, they switched sides and the old man was towards the fountain and Katara had her back towards the group of people.

"Is that really all you've got, little girl?" Katara let out sigh of air and grabbed plenty of water. He stood, watching her in his own stance. She stood there for a moment before putting all of her power into this blow. She watched as his eyes grew large and she listened to his breath be knocked out of him as he was sent backwards into the water of the fountain.

He groaned and rubbed his head. He sat on the edge of the fountain. He had noticed something out of the corner of his eye before he was hit and he wanted to know what it was.

"What's the matter, Frostbite-Butt!?" Katara watched him as he looked around. She watched as he leaned down and picked something up. Her hand immediately went to her neck that was now bare. Kya had giving Katara her necklace before the first time they left. "Hey!" Katara shouted as she ran towards him. "That's my necklace!" She claimed and went to grab it.

"No," He breathed out, moving his hands from her reach. "I made this..." He said gazing down to the small jewel. "I made this...for the love of my life...Kana..." Katara gasped and stepped back.

"What?!" She intended the words to screech, but they came out forced and harsh. "Grangran was supposed to marry you?" Katara asked.

He sighed and looked down. An old friend ran down to his side. "What is it, Pakku?" He asked. Pakku held the necklace from his hand only using his thumb and pointer. "Oh," His friend sighed out. "I see."

-----

Katara was changing in the room given to her and Zuko when Aang walked in. "Oh!" He jumped back, closing his eyes. She was only in her fancy Fire Nation undies (bra included).

"No, Aang, that's fine." She said pinning her hair up. She wasn't worried about anything. He was just a little kid and she could handle him and if she couldn't, Zuko could and he would. "Master Pakku said he would teach me!" She said pulling up a blue pair of pants.

"Oh, that's great!" He exclaimed with a smile on his face.

"Mhm." She nodded pulling a shirt over her head. She finished dressing and took her hair out from the pin and started to comb through it.

'Wow.' Aang thought in his mind. She was just too beautiful.

"So," Katara started, looking at him through the mirror. "After I fix my hair; would you like to go and see if we could start now?"

"Sure." He nodded.

Katara finished and walked out with Aang following her not far behind like a lost puppy.

* * *

After pretty much a full day of training everyone met up for dinner.

"So, Sokka, how did your day go?" Katara asked.

"Pretty amazing." Sokka said in his Sokka-is-Satisfied voice. "I met a girl."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup. A pretty one, too." He smiled.

* * *

**Dans la Nation du Feu**

* * *

"Now he's facing some severe abdominal pain. All of these symptoms. I just don't get it." One of the healers breathed out.

Ursa rambled through Ozai's desk searching a blank piece of paper. He never really needed any since most of them were sent by the Earth Kingdom or painted up for him.

Finally, she found one. Her hand shook as she wrote.

_Zuko, something is happening with your father. I know this is sudden, but you need to come home. Now!_

* * *

**I am not happy with this. I am not happy with this at all. Either the next chapter or the NEXT chapter should be one of those epic ones that I am like, so proud of, but then I only get three reviews on it... REVIEW PEOPLE! What do YOU want to happen?! But, yeah, one of them should be prettttyyyyy epic. (that meants it'll take longer :p] Like, chap 15 was PRETTY DARNED EH-PIC. I mean SO much happenned and I get like, four reviews....I know that's like, the usual but I got more on the one where I asked a question! I shouldn't complain. :/ sorry. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own**

**I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

_"It's been a good run."_

* * *

"Prince Zuko," A servant's voice boomed, waking the prince from his slumber.

"Hm?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"An urgent letter has arrived from the palace." The servant said, handing Zuko the scroll.

"Oh," Zuko took it and sat up. He unravled it and read through it. He had figured it would be a long letter about the wedding or something, but it wasn't. The servant stood close by, watching Zuko lean back as his eyes widened. "Prepare my ship and set corse for the Fire Nation immediatly." Zuko demaded flipping his covers off of him and quickly pulling on his boots.

The servant nodded and headed towards the ship.

Zuko woke Katara up and then went to the ship. Katara still had absolutly no idea what was going on, but she woke Sokka up and told her they were leaving.

"Oh?" Sokka asked streaching. "Well, I think I'm going to go with Aang....and...see the world." Sokka nodded. Aang sat up from his bed a smiled.

"Sweet! We can go ride the hog monkey and oh! And the Elephant Koi fish! And-" Sokka turned and hugged his little sister goodbye.

* * *

"What's going on?" Katara asked, sitting next to Zuko.

"I don't know. My mother sent me a letter and it just said that something was happening to my father."

"Oh," She said leaning her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry." She said rubbing his left shoulder.

"It's fine." He said laying down and pulling her with him. Zuko had a hard time sleeping that night. He was worried out of his mind. If his father were to pass on his mother would be Fire Lord...would the councile believe the Fire Nation would be kept stable in her hands? If his father did go...Zuko knew his mother probably wouldn't be able to handle it. Then, if something happened to her, he would be forced to be Fire Lord unless Iroh would take the crown. Zuko knew the counile would let a hog monkey be Fire Lord before Azula because she was just too much like her grandfather's.

* * *

**Dans la Nation du Feu**

**Later the next night:**

Zuko's ship pulled into the dock and he was immediatly greated by a couple of the Palace's servants.

"Greetings, Prince Zuko," They bowed. "Your father is in the imfermary."

"What?" Zuko gasped out.

"We have yet to figure out what is wrong with him. Lady Nyeema has just arrived and his attempting to treat him." Zuko nodded and followed them to the Imferamery Building.

----

Ursa had her head down on his chest, sobbing. Mrs. Anue and Lady Nyeema were standing to the left with their head's bowed down. Zuko stood close by the door, wide eyed and shocked. Katara still stood in the hallway.

One of the men healers let out a gasp when a small, thin trail of blood excapted the lords mouth. He orders a few guards to pull Ursa down into a chair. He placed two fingers on the lords wrist and waited a few seconds, letting out a sigh, the healer went to check Ozai's neck...

----

_"No, you can't!" Zuko stepped back, grasping the corner of the wall. "Please don't." Zuko's head began to ach. "You can't leave me here." His ears clogged and his mothers yelps seem to turn into whispers. "Why now?" Her voice echoed. His legs went numb. "You've never given up before." His lungs burned. "Why here?" He couldn't breathe. "Oh, Agni, please, no." Zuko had backed up to the hall. He couldn't feel Katara's arms wrap around his torso from behind. "I love you so much." He barely made out. "Please," Her echo's filled his ears. "Don't leave me." Her words repeated over and over again._

_He remembered her sobs filling the room. Zuko had backed up, almost tripping on his own feet. He had pretty much fell out of the room. He didn't remember turning and hugging Katara, letting his own sobs silently escape._

Zuko woke up, quickly sitting up and gasping for air. Katara woke up and squinted.

"Zuko," She cooed. "Are you alright?" She asked pushing herself up with her right arm.

"I keep on dreaming it." He said running his fingers through his loose hair.

"Oh, Zuko. Your father is strong," She said rubbing his arm. "You need to sleep." She said laying back down.

Zuko still sat up. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't think anymore. His head hurt too much. He didn't want to lay down. His heart hurt too much. He sighed and slowly laid down next to his lover. He looked over to his open window. He prayed to the moon that night. He prayed that the moon spirit watch over him that night and give him strength.

* * *

**Edit:: **Dans La Nation de Feu. Sect. 3. "paragraph" 7::: **He looked over to his open window. He looked at the moon...and wondered if his father was looking at the same one.**

**Joe Dirt :] annnnnd What I mean is if Ozai is looking at the mortal world moon or the spirit world moon. Also, if the moon spirit gave Yue life, it can give it to Ozai, right? So, if I do let him life, should I give him like, silver eyes? Ozai with white hair would just look odd and I can not have an odd looking Ozai. **

Okay, I'm sorry it's late and it's short, but I dicided that I should ask you guys what should happen. Well, I mean, I can't kill Ozai juuuusttt yet, so would you want him to have silver eyes, or would that just be too wierd? I mean, Zuko prayed to the moon spirit just like Yue's father did and the moon spirit gave her white hair, so on Ozai there just must be some mark that Luna was there...but I just know what. So, I'm leaving that up to you guys. :] I might add more later tonight. Idk. I'm going to go watch Big Brother now :]


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own**

**I hope you guys like this!**

* * *

**1.0**

It had been almost two weeks since the last Zuko had seen his father. He couldn't bare looking at him like that. Zuko would have nightmares about it if he saw him. Sometimes even if he thought about him too long. Zuko knew Ozai hadn't fallen yet because he knew he would of had heard word from the guards. Zuko had worried about his mother going insane without his father, but now he was worried about himself.

He dicided to go have lunch with Katara so that mabye after they would talk.

He walked into their bed room and found her laying on the bed curled up, asleep.

"Katara," He called sitting next to her. "Katara, dear, you need to get up." He said shaking her lightly.

"Hm?" She moaned.

"Are you alright? You've been sleeping all morning. You've been sleeping a lot more lately." He pointed out.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I'm just tired." She said sitting up.

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you'd have lunch with me today?" He asked standing up. She nodded and got ready.

Lunch was nice and silent. Just like all the other meals were...everyday.

----

"Are you sure you're alright?" Zuko asked, raising his brow at her, entering their bedroom.

"Yes, Zuko, I'm fine!" Katara laughed. "What are you so worried about?" She asked sitting down and rubbing his back.

"About a lot of things, Katara. You're not helping, you know? You've been acting odd." He said snaking his arm around her wait.

"How?!" She asked leaning back a bit and putting her fists on her hips.

"Well, you've been sleeping a lot more and you're more hungry and not to point out you throwing up last night!" He placed his hand on her leg. "I can't have you getting sick, too." He said gazing into her blue orbs.

"Zuko, I promise that I'm okay. I'm just a little stressed, that's all." She assured him with a smile.

"Prince Zuko!" A guard interrupted. "You're father wishes to see you." He said in a hurried matter. Zuko nodded and stood. He motioned for Katara to follow.

Walking down the hall, a pair of people stopped Katara.

"Sorry to bother you, princess, but you need to come with us." One of them tugged on her arm. Katara looked back at Zuko. His eyes were wide and she knew he was going to be even more nervous and scared without her. She wanted to protest, but they seemed too serious.

----

"Dad," Zuko whispered, walking into Ozao's infirmary room. "Are you alright?" He asked, standing beside his father.

"Yeah," Ozai whispered. Zuko knew his father was still in a lot of pain, no matter what he said. Ozai wasn't one to admit something like that. "They think they've found the antidote and so far, it's been working, but - they give me this numbing stuff to go along with it." He sighed.

"Oh."

----

"Katara," A servant smiled. "You're looking lovely today." She complimented.

"Um...thank you." Katara smiled back.

"Lady Katara, we advise you start taking these once a day." A second one came up and placed some pills into Katara's hand.

"What? Why?" She asked, looking at them in confusion.

"We will also be giving you bigger meals from now on." The first one smiled again.

"You should also drink more water throughout the day." The second one finished.

"That's all." They said and smiled in unison.

"Um..okay." Katara breathed out.

----

Zuko and Katara met up in the hall.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He's talking more. He seems like he's sleep talking sometimes." Zuko said in a worried tone.

"Oh."

"What did those girls want?" He asked.

"They gave me some like, vitamins or something. I don't know." Katara shrugged. Zuko nodded and walked her to their bed room.

"I think I'm going to take a nap." He said laying on the bed.

"Alright. I'm going to take a bath. Would you like me to wake you before dinner?"

"Yes, please." Zuko mumbled into his pillow. Katara smiled and placed a small kiss on his shoulder.

----

After removing Zuko's robe, which she had been wearing the whole day over her night close, she looked in the mirror.

"Whoa." She gasped at at her enlarged breast. "What the crap? I thought we only went through this once!" Katara shook her head and continued on with her bath.

-----

"Zuko," Katara called after pulling a robe at least two sizes too big for her over her shoulders. "I forgot something." She said walking over to him.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I told your mother I'd be wearing a veil." She said, leaning over him to look at his face. He opened one eye.

"...Okay?"

"That means I'm a virgin." She whispered.

"Ohh." He pushed himself up as she stood back up.

"I don't want to say I can't wear one anymore and then they'll know!" She said sitting next to him.

"So," He shrugged.

"Zuko, I don't want every one knowing something like that."

"Why does it matter?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"Because that's personal." She said grabbing his arm.

"Well, then, don't say anything." Zuko said standing up.

"Wouldn't that be bad?" She asked looking up at him.

"I don't know." He offered his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. He shrugged and walked out with her not far behind.

They finished dinner and went back to their bed room.

"Ugh. I'm so tired." Katara said laying on her stomach and grasping a pillow. Zuko crawled into bed next to her and layed down.

"You're absolutely sure you're okay?" Zuko asked.

"Yes." She pretty much hissed before turning her back towards him and going to sleep. He raised his brows and pulled the covers over himself before laying an arm over her and snuggling against her.

---

"Zuko," Katara whispered, knowing Zuko wasn't alseep.

"Hm?" He mumbled.

"Will your dad be attending the wedding?" She asked, knwoing it was merly three days away.

* * *

**1.5**

Zuko sighed as he lay in his bed. He rested with his hands lazily behind his head. He thought about where everyone was. His mother was in Ozai's office, Ozai was in the imfermary, Katara was also there, with the girls from the other night, Aang and Sokka were someplace in the Earth Kingdom, as well as Azula, Mai, and Ty lee so they could see needed to be traded and what didn't.

He hoped his father would be alright. How great would it be to have your father die on your wedding day? Not very.

Zuko looked outside his window and saw the ship that held Katara's parents. He sighed and looked away. Katara didn't have to worry about her father or her mother. They were perfectly healthy. While his were on the edge and handing by a thread. Zuko didn't know what to do. He'd be lost without his father. He knew it. He knew he would. Even if they didn't have the closest relationship he was still his father. He was still apart of him. Zuko clinched his eyes closed and covered his face with his hands. He hated to cry. What good did it do? Crying wasn't going to save anyone. Crying wasn't going to anything. Zuko was someone who just didn't cry. Not when he was embarrassed, or hurt. Never. But, this hurt was something else. This hurt wasn't physical. It was spiritual and mental.

Zuko thought about his father. Zuko had always looked up to him. He remembered when he was little and he wished he was as tall as his father and looked just like him. His wish had come true. Zuko was just under his fathers height and they did look a lot alike. He remembered when he had fallen and scraped his knee against the rocks by the pond. He had though his mother would be right there, but his was Ozai. He remembered Ozai hugging him. If there was one thing that Zuko would remember about Ozai is his hugs. Ozai gave rare, but amazing hugs.

That was what Zuko needed right now. A hug. Just a hug, that's all. Again, his wish had came true. Zuko felt small, light arms wrap around him.

"Oh, Zuko," Katara cooed, removing his hands from his face and whipping away his tears. "He's going to be okay, I promise," She said kissing his forehead. "But in the meantime, I have something to tell you." She whispered, straddling his chest. She looked up at the top of the canopy bed. Her shoulders dropped and she hugged herself lightly around her stomach. She sighed and looked down towards the floor, the sheets, across the room to a candle, to the blue jewel resting on a small pillow, to a plant in the corner, and finally into Zuko's blood-shot eyes. His head went a little deeper into his pillow. He scrunched his brows, but his eyes were widened. Slowly, his brows unclenched and he placed his hands onto her stomach where he arms weren't covering and he looked her into her eyes. She smiled and leaned down to hug him.

"Oh my Agni." He breathed out, lightly putting his arms over her back. "Oh my Agni." He repeated over and over again. His tears had turned from tears of sorrow to tears of joy. At least that's what Katara had hoped.

"You're not mad?" She asked sitting back up.

"Katara, sweetheart, why would I be mad about something like that?" He asked, rubbing her sides. "That's why you've been acting so strange?" She nodded. "Well, why didn't you tell me?" He laughed.

"Becasue I just found out myself." She smiled.

"Oh, wow." He sighed out and stared at nothing. "Oh gosh." Katara smiled as she sighed and kissed his cheek. "Do your parents know?"

"No, why would I tell them? My father would freak! He couldn't kill you first, Sokka would."

Zuko chuckled. "Yeah," He sighed out. "I hear they're on their way. Sokka and Aang." Katara smiled down at him and nodded.

* * *

**2.0**

"Prince Zuko." A servant called out, shaking him lightly.

"Hm?" He groaned angrily, looking over his shoulder.

"You need to get ready for your wedding, sir."

"Oh," Zuko said sitting up and running his hand through his hair. "Oh!" Zuko stood up and made his way through the halls to get ready.

-----

"Are you nervous?" A young lady servant asked as she gathered up the flowers for Katara's bouquet.

"No. Exiceted and happy if anything." Katara said helping out by making the bride maid's bouguet's. The servant nodded and smiled.

------------------------------------

**TBC!**

* * *

**Ugh. Okay, late and not so epic. I know. Sorry. I had to cut it short because what's about to happen, I have the edges in, but it's not set into my mind. Ugh! Why is this so hard?! I can't just say it because...it's needs to be BEAUTIFUL! It needs to be MAGNIFICENT. But, I don't know if I'm on that level yet. The words can't even pop into my mind. I know what I want to happen, but I just don't know how to put it in words. Goodness, if I could draw, I so tottaly would have had my own little Avatar Serious...except the M parts on youtube or something. Also, whole "It's been a goof run" was supposed to be used already, but it hadn't and I was too far ahead to put it in.**

**What I meant was:**

**When a musher's dog dies they would probably say "well, it's been a good run." Yah, know? And what was supposed to happen was that Ozai was suposed to be laying in his bed and just before he was about to give up, he would say, while holding Ursa's hand with his eyes barely opened, **

"Well, as the old mushers say....I suppose....," He choked on his own words. "It's been a good run."

**Also that he was implying that he was just a dog and nothing more. Hm. **


	19. I'm sorry

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own**

* * *

Ughm. Okay, you guys. I know this is going to be like, 'WHAT!?' but, I think this is the end. There was no place this story could really go. I might start another later, but not now. I'm just not into it anymore and the wedding would have just been so plain and everything and that's not the way I wanted it to end. This is certainly not, but I don't know what else to do.

It has just kind of ended. I did get a laptop meaning that if I do start a new story I may have a lot more time to work on it and since it's MY laptop and it locks if you even close it, it's a lot more secure and nothing would happen and no one would read it. lol. Um. I do kind of have another story in mind.

but, maybe later.

for now,

_ciao_

* * *

_p.s._

_Is there any kind of site that you just go on and make your own story? Not like, a fanfic, just your own story, your own characters?_


	20. Just to let you know

Ohkay you guys. I couldnt stand having the last story left at "19" lol. And even though this isn't a chapter, it kind of is.

So, if any of you wanted to know what happened, keep reading.

The one who calls Aang all of those names is Toph. Zuko and Katara get married, of course. Sokka meets Suki and they get married. Zuko and Katara have a kid and everything. You know. Happy ending, Ect. Ect.

But, I do have an idea for another story and I think I already have the first chapter down. I only know like, the outline of it and this one won't have all the cool little trivia things in it like the last one did. Well, I do use the Japanese names. I mean, I don't acutally use the like, ichigatsu for January, but I do use the like Moon day for Monday and Fire day for Tuesday. So, yeah. Um. If you're interested it starts when they're in the air temple after eclips and everything and Zuko is acutally hurt and Katara resents him and everything. So, if you're looking forward to that, add me to your author alert if you havn't already and you'll know when it's up. If you like it, add to your alerts, if you don't, don't add it to your alerts. lol.

Ohkay, you guys. The first chapter might actually be up in a couple of days or even later on tonight. I don't know. So, later.


	21. FA: Test

**A lot of you follow this story instead of me and if any of you are still interested in my writing or even in Avatar, I'm considering a second story. (actually fourth haha) But this one will go FAR. Things aren't set and ready yet, but I hope I can get some of my old fans back and... start writing again?**

**So, This going to be uploaded to my old story. This is just a test of what the new one could be. **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING **

**:]**

_**THIS IS A TEST**_

**To see if I'm going to do another FanFiction or not.**

* * *

For Aang

From the first day the met everything she had was for Aang. The way she thought, the way she washed clothes, cooked, cleaned, and acted. Every breath she took was for him. She always tried to handle things in a way Aang would see as fit. She trained long and hard every day on her water bending to master it for Aang. So that she could pass her knowledge down to him. But then, some things started to happen. People she thought would never speak to her, spoke. Words were spoken, deals were dealt, and feelings began to change. Things started to change. The way she thought, the way she washed clothes, cooked, cleaned, and acted. But her mind was still set for Aang. Then, something clicked in her mind, as she pulled away from his soft, warm lips. Was she doing THIS for Aang? Or for herself?

About the story:

If I do go through with this and actually FINISH this one it will be a LONG story. It starts in the FIRST book and ends BEYOND the series.

Zutara (of course)

Taang

Sukka

Urzai 8D

* * *

**I'm not sure about this, just so you know.**


End file.
